Shadows on the road
by MarieElizabethCS
Summary: Ella se sentía sola, desprotegida y abandonada en aquella jaula de cristal, apenas sobreviviendo entre las memorias de su pasado. Él cargaba un pasado oscuro y tenebroso lleno de enemigos... era un ser destructivo dispuesto a manchar lo más puro, angelical y hermoso que hayan visto sus ojos, jugando con la más pecaminosa traición. B/E
1. Chapter 1

**Shadows ****on the road**

**MarieElizabethCS**

SUMARY: Ella decidió no tener traidores en su vida. Él no tuvo más opción que aceptarlo. Puede que ignorar la verdad a veces sea mucho mejor que vivir en la miseria. O eso fue lo que pensó Bella cuando vio a su ex mejor amigo irse de su vida, el día que más lo necesitaba, sin darle una sola explicación.

Los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer**. Solo la historia es de mi autoría.

Capítulo beteado por **Carla Liñán [MaeCllnWay]**, **Beta FFAD  
www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

..::..

**Prólogo.**

—Ellos se han ido a Inglaterra, pequeña.

Parpadeé, sin dejar de ver el rostro preocupado de mi abuela. Sus ojos verde-azulados, irritados por el llanto anterior, se suavizaron al notar mi expresión sorprendida.

— ¿Se-se fueron? —apreté su mano, pegándome más a su costado. Sus labios se volvieron una línea firme y pálida, como si le costara demasiado responder a mi pregunta. Después de lo que me pareció una infinidad de tiempo, ella suspiró desganada.

— ¿Tu padre no te lo dijo? —sorbí mi nariz e hice un puchero con mis labios. Me apenaba confesarle que papá no hablaba conmigo porque yo era una niña poco inteligente que no merecía un segundo de su preciado tiempo; o eso era lo que él siempre me respondía cada vez que intentaba hablarle sobre mi día en la escuela—. Oh, nena. Lamento tener que decirte esto, más ahora que nunca, pero tus amigos se fueron de vacaciones, y hasta donde tengo entendido no regresarán por varios meses.

Dejé caer su mano en cuanto terminó.

Nana no mentía. Ella no se atrevería a decir cosas falsas acerca de otras personas, por muy mal que estas le cayeran. Si alguien me había enseñado a decir siempre la verdad, esa era mi nana, Margaret. Ella tenía cierto don para leer la verdad o las mentiras en las personas. Incluso, podía discriminar las acciones buenas de las malas, aunque estas pareciesen iguales a simple vista.

Por eso y porque confiaba plenamente en ella, no dudé ni un segundo cuando ella habló.

Ellos se habían ido. De pronto, esas palabras dejaron de sonar condescendientes, como fue el propósito de mi abuela al decírmelo, intentando no hacerme más daño del necesario. Lo aprecié, en serio, a todas luces. Ella no pretendió hacerme sentir mal y lo agradecí, porque seguramente mi padre me lo hubiese tirado a la cara, sin ningún tipo de compasión.

Pero no había ninguna forma de atenuar el dolor que esa noticia me provocaría al final, ni si quiera la personalidad tierna de nana logró eclipsar las punzadas que sobrevinieron inmediatamente después. De la nada, esas palabras se convirtieron en significados y hechos, en una frase que de seguro recordaría por el resto de mi vida. A partir de ese momento, todo en lo que creí, en lo que confié, en lo que esperé que vendría, dejó de ser en ese instante. Nada tuvo sentido, fue como si despertara de repente y cayera en un precipicio sin fin, asustada e increíblemente frágil, embutida de pies a cabeza en un agujero negro lleno de espigas y puñales de soledad. Porque para mi mala fortuna, los únicos que podían sujetarme en un momento así, ya no estaban.

¿Me mintió _él_ cada vez que me dijo que jamás, por nada en el mundo, me dejaría sola?

Edward… _¿Por qué?_ Me pregunté con pesar. Apreté los labios, conteniendo mi dolor. Él también me abandonó. Deseé volver a sentir sus brazos rodeándome protectoramente, y que al acariciar mi espalda con sus manos suaves me dijera al oído que todo estaría bien, que nunca me fallaría.

¡Dios! Lo extrañaba tanto, lo quería tanto que dolía. Ardió en mi pecho la sensación de su pérdida.

Las lágrimas se escaparon sin remedio, evidenciando una parte pequeña del angustiante dolor que me desquebrajaba por dentro. Mi nana me acarició el cabello con suavidad, intentando consolar el sufrimiento que cargaba en mi interior, volviéndose visible para ella y el resto de personas a nuestro alrededor, a juzgar por su acaricia inesperada.

—Pobre niña, ahora ni siquiera cuenta con sus amigos. Qué terrible situación para una nena tan joven.

Alcé la mirada y busqué entre las personas quién había dicho eso tan cruel. Me arrepentí cuando lo hice. No tenía fuerzas para defenderme como era debido, quizás fue un reflejo lo que me impulsó en primer lugar. De todas formas, lo que verdaderamente encontré fueron muchos pares de ojos, mirándome de manera lastimosa. Me aparté por completo de mi nana, dando tumbos hacía atrás. Perdida en medio de tantas miradas. Hacía donde dirigía mis ojos, veía rostros deformados por lo que creí era compasión morbosa.

Las personas que vinieron a dar sus condolencias, muchas de ellas provenientes del pueblo y de la reserva, amigos y empleados de mi padre, me miraron y susurraron palabras que no alcancé a entender. Pero no fue necesario comprender lo que dijeron, porque sus miradas de lástima lo expresaban todo. Sentían pena por mí, por la pobre niña sin amigos que había perdido a su madre trágicamente. Me sentí hundir más en el precipicio, sin nadie que me cogiera; sin Reneé, sin Edward… sin nadie a quien realmente le importara.

_¿Por qué no me llevaste contigo, mamá?_

— ¿Bella?

_¿Por qué tenías que morir y dejarme sola?_

_¡Quiero que me abraces!_

Creí escuchar a mi nana llamarme, pero mis ojos se encontraban fijos en el ataúd negro de madera que, colocado a unos metros de nosotras, se veía hermoso rodeado de rosas blancas. Sus favoritas. Las rosas blancas eran su obsesión. Nuestro jardín era prueba de ello.

—Mamá…

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo para controlarme, dejé ir el llanto que me oprimió la garganta durante horas. Ya no podía soportarlo más. Retener este dolor me estaba matando, así que lloré desgarradoramente a todo pulmón, pidiendo por mi mamá. Rogando que no me dejara sola. El corazón no dejó de dolerme, pareció empeorar con cada recuerdo que me llegó a la mente: Navidad, su cumpleaños, las reuniones con los Cullen, las historias mágicas que siempre me relataba… _¡¿Por qué me dejaste?! ¡¿Por qué me dejaste sola?!_

La cabeza me comenzó a dar vueltas, volviendo todo un borrón de sombras: gente acercándose, lapidas e imágenes de mi mamá sufriendo, aplastada bajo kilos de metal.

_¡No, mamá!_

Mi pie izquierdo se atoró entre la hierba y, demasiado tarde, fui consciente de que caía.

El frío suelo me recibió, de seguro arruinándome el vestido blanco con hojas y lodo. Pero no me importó. La verdad era que nada me importaba ya.

De inmediato, alguien tendió su mano para ayudarme. Vi frente a mis ojos una mano enguantada. Sin embargo, no la agarré. Me puse en pie sin ayuda de nadie y corrí lejos de ellos, a pesar de los llamados de mi abuela. No quería que nadie más me diera esa mirada llena de lástima y compasión. No podía soportar ver cómo todo desaparecía ante mis ojos.

El césped se encontraba húmedo y lleno de lodo, provocando que mis zapatos se hundieran y me hicieran mucho más engorrosa la tarea de huir. No obstante, no me detuve hasta que perderlos de vista a todos. Me senté bajo un árbol viejo, bastante lejos de las lápidas, abrazando mis rodillas y enterré mi rostro en ellas. Lloré mucho, por horas solo escuché mis propios sollozos rompiendo el sosegado silencio que me envolvía. Grité un par de veces por mi mamá, para que apareciera y me llevara lejos con ella.

Por más que la llamé, nunca se presentó.

Un sollozo brotó con fuerza de mi pecho al pensar en lo horrible que sería regresar a casa, sin que mamá me recibiera haciendo la cena o cuidando del jardín tan hermoso que ella misma sembró. Sería devastador regresar a la vacía casa. De solo imaginarlo, se me volvió romper el corazón en mil pedazos.

—Ellos pronto lo olvidarán. Todos lo hacen.

Levanté mi rostro solo lo necesario para poder ver al dueño de esa voz. Estaba sentado frente a mí, cruzado de piernas.

Era un niño rubio, con ojos azules, que vestía un suéter gris de la caricatura 'Ben 10' y, por su apariencia, tenía al menos mi edad. Me veía fijo, sin parpadear.

—Tú no sabes nada —gruñí, esperando que se fuera. Me escondí de nuevo, tapándome la cara.

— ¡Si lo sé! Cuando mi hermano murió, todos me veían así —refutó, apartando los brazos de mi rostro, para luego hacer un gesto con sus manos. Hice un puchero y sollocé.

—Yo no me voy a olvidar de mi mamá… ¡Nunca!

—Lo sé. Pero los demás no se acordaran de ella con el tiempo. Dejaran de mirarte de esa forma… extraña —repitió el mismo gesto con las manos. Alcé la barbilla y lo miré con desconfianza.

— ¿Ellos ya no me van a mirar con lástima? —cuestioné, preocupada. No quería que ningún extraño me viese de esa forma nunca más.

—Con el tiempo ni si quiera recordaran lo que pasó —aseguró, sonriendo. Sus ojos azules brillaron enormes y me pareció que decía la verdad. Asentí, creyendo en su palabra.

Por fin había alguien que comprendía un poco cómo me sentía. Yo amaba a mi madre con todo el corazón. Su muerte me destrozó en maneras que no creí posible, pero era mi dolor de hija. Mío. El de nadie más. No el de los vecinos, ni de los conocidos.

— ¿Me lo prometes?

El niño rubio me sonrió, mostrando todos sus dientes.

—Te lo prometo.

.

.

.

Hola! Gracias por pasarse a leer mi historia :)

Aunque ya lo hice, muchas, muchas veces lo vuelvo a decir Carla gracias por Betear esta historia, eres una genio.

Att:

MarieElizabethCS


	2. En la oscuridad

Capítulo beteado por **Carla Liñán [MaeCllnWay**], **Beta FFAD**

**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

* * *

**En la oscuridad.**

**By**

**MarieElizabethCS**

* * *

En cuanto abrí los ojos esa mañana, supe que no sería un buen día.

Sí, sonaba anticipado, depresivo y hasta un tanto dramático para mi gusto, muy diferente a lo que usualmente pensaba al despertar. Pero lo sabía... hoy sería un día horrendo. No lo deseaba así, ni quería pensar tampoco de esa manera negativa, pero mi instinto me decía que no tuviese muchas expectativas sobre hoy. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Ni bien había terminado de abrir los ojos, recordé qué día era y, por lo tanto, quién había arribado la noche anterior de su último viaje de negocios.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, jalando las sábanas que estaban enrolladas en mi cintura para cubrirme hasta la cabeza, por si acaso a Charlie se le ocurría la gran idea de a venir a molestarme.

Respiré profundo y con calma en varias ocasiones. Deseaba poder dormirme de verdad y no tener que verle la cara por varias horas; incluso si eso significaba sufrir de hambre y sed durante todo el día, lo haría contar de no cruzarme con él bajo ningún motivo.

¿Por qué tuvo que regresar? Aquí nadie lo deseaba de regreso. Ni siquiera a Betty, mi tutora legal durante las ausencias de Charlie, le fue muy grato verlo bajar del auto negro blindado, ayer en la noche. Yo tampoco lo extrañaba. A decir verdad, era un gran alivio que no tuviese tiempo para pasarlo conmigo; no lo soportaba, ni me agradaba la idea de volverlo a ver... mucho menos tener que hablarle.

Verlo llegar, vestido con su traje habitual del trabajo, me causó un malestar de proporciones bíblicas. No podía evitar sentirme de ese modo cada vez que lo veía aparecer como si nada.

Se trataba de mi padre. Ante la mirada de los demás, podía parecerlo así; frente a mis profesores, a mis amigos y los vecinos, él podía pasar por un padre muy trabajador. Sin embargo, para mí, que sabía la clase de perla tenía por padre, era una cosa totalmente distinta. Charlie no era más que un huésped sin rumbo fijo, un desconocido que invadía mi casa pocas veces al año. ¿Me sentía mal al respecto? No, todo lo contrario. En algún momento, supongo que pudo haberme dolido su abandono y su falta de comprensión o de cariño, sobre todo en mi niñez. No recordaba esa etapa de todas formas y eso era suficiente para seguir con mi vida, sin ningún impedimento.

Por muy insensible que fuera, esa era la verdad.

Hasta cierto punto se lo agradecía, porque a raíz de su ausencia aprendí a vivir sola, a valerme por mis propios medios y a superarme sin necesidad de tenerlo presente ni depender de él o de nadie más.

Siempre volvía a la misma pregunta: ¿Por qué había regresado? ¡Nadie lo necesitaba aquí! ¿Por qué tuvo que aparecer? Que yo supiera, ni Sue ni Betty lo habían llamado. Obviamente, tampoco era Navidad ni Año Nuevo, como para que apareciera.

Hurgué en mi cabeza alguna otra opción. Sin embargo, no me gustó lo que me arrojó mi mente y arrugué el ceño. No, no podía ser eso… aún faltaban tres meses para el aniversario de la muerte de Reneé. Ocho años desde aquel trágico día de agosto. Tragué pesado. ¿Sería por eso? ¿Vino para estar presente este año? Los últimos dos años no había venido, porque, según él, había tenido complicaciones en el trabajo. ¡Claro! ¡Por supuesto que era por el trabajo!

No obstante, no tenía ningún sentido que viniera tres meses antes. Rodeé sobre mi estómago, quedando boca abajo. Algo no calzaba aquí. ¿Por qué no avisó que venía?

La puerta de mi habitación se abrió suavemente, alejando todos mis pensamientos. Todo mi cuerpo se tensó al escuchar unos pasos lentos viniendo en mi dirección. Por dentro, no dejaba de gritar que se fuera. ¡Quería que me dejaran sola! Pero los pasos siguieron avanzando hasta llegar a mi cama. No podía verlo, pero sabía que era él. ¿Quién más podía ser? Betty se había ido ayer en la noche; cuando Charlie puso un pie dentro de la sala, ella prácticamente corrió escaleras arriba, empacó sus cosas, cargó su maleta y se despidió rápidamente, como huyendo de la lepra o quizás del mal genio que mi padre arrastraba consigo todo el tiempo.

De alguna forma, Charlie siempre se las arreglaba para caerle mal a sus empleados. Bueno, excepto a Sue, la cocinera, quien de seguro estaba ocupada preparando algún plato especial para él.

Traté de aparentar estar dormida. Se detuvo al lado de mi cama, haciéndome sentir incómoda, sintiendo que clavaba sus ojos cafés en mi nuca. ¿Acaso lo hacía a propósito? Parecía que le encantaba incomodarme. Contuve el aliento, esperando a que se marchara. Pero como nada de lo que pido suele cumplirse, él hizo todo lo contrario a eso. Caminó unos pasos más cerca y luego de unos segundos inquietantes, sentí que mi cama se hundía a mi izquierda. Mordí mi labio inferior, conteniendo la respiración.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte en la cama, Bella? —preguntó con sorna desde su posición.

Entrecerré los ojos, todavía boca abajo y con mi cara enterrada sobre la almohada. Qué mierda de día. ¿Cómo supo que estaba despierta? ¿Acaso tenía jodidos ojos de síquico? Me removí entre las sábanas, quitándomelas de encima con rabia y acabando con mi actuación. ¿Qué carajos quería de mí?

—Todo el tiempo que yo quiera, porque es mi condenada cama, al fin y al cabo. ¿Algún problema con eso? —le espeté, sin mirarlo todavía, y le di la espalda. Escuché que suspiraba a mis espaldas, con irritación. ¿Es que tampoco podría estar tranquila en mi propia habitación? Murmuró algo bajo su aliento. Alcé una ceja, esperando su regaño.

—No tengo ningún problema con que te quedes aquí todo el día, si quieres…

Lo interrumpí con un bufido. _Mi padre, tan comprensivo_... pensé irónicamente.

—Entonces, déjame sola y vete de una vez.

—Bella… no me iré hasta que escuches lo que tengo que decirte —se levantó de la cama, tomándose unos cuantos segundos para detenerse frente a mí. ¿Podía ser más exasperante? No alcé la vista, pero desde mi posición pude ver que llevaba puesto un pantalón de color gris con zapatos negros de marca. Italianos, de seguro, como el resto de sus prendas.

¿Qué carajos tenía que decirme? ¿No pudo dejarme un mensaje o algo, como siempre lo hacía? Tenía que venir, invadir mi privacidad y obligarme a escucharlo. ¿No entendía que no me importaba nada de lo que saliera de su boca? De todas formas, ¿por qué tenía que escucharlo precisamente ahora? Si en todos estos años, él nunca se ha preocupado por escucharme a mí.

—Charlie, no me interesa nada de lo que tengas que decirme —farfulló una maldición después de que lo llamara intencionalmente por su nombre—. Así que no pierdas el tiempo. Mejor vete y déjame dormir tranquila —acomodé de nuevo la cabeza en la almohada, esperando a que se fuera.

Suspiró, dando unos pasos hacia atrás. No me sentía mal por tratarlo de esta forma. Con el paso del tiempo, me había acostumbrado a levantar defensas cada vez que él aparecía en la casa; ese era el modo más efectivo que había encontrado para protegerme de sus comentarios mordaces. No era nada nuevo para mí. Sin embargo, lo que sí era novedoso era que él no me fastidiara por faltarle al respeto, como siempre solía pasar.

Le había perdido el respeto hacía mucho tiempo atrás.

Esperé a que girara y se fuera, tal y como se lo exigí. Me estaba poniendo de los nervios esta conversación, no solo porque Charlie estaba más reacio a dejarme sola, sino también porque era la conversación más extensa que habíamos tenido desde hace años; estábamos fuera mi zona de confort. Entrecerré los ojos, sin disimular mi enojo. No obstante, Charlie decidió no moverse ni un centímetro más, a pesar de mi mal humor. Al contrario, puso sus ojos sobre los míos con determinación y se cruzó de brazos, como si esperara a que cediera bajo la presión de su mirada. ¡Ja! Claro, como si eso fuera a suceder en este mundo. Esa mirada podía hacer sucumbir a sus trabajadores, pero conmigo no surtía el más mínimo efecto. Si él no se iba, la que se largaba era yo.

Retiré por completo las sábanas de mi cuerpo y me levanté de la cama, tirando el cobertor al suelo con ira, sin mirarlo. ¡Tenía que salir de mi propia recámara por su culpa! Esto era el colmo. Ni siquiera podía estar tranquila en mi propio espacio. Caminé hasta el armario y lo abrí de un jalón. Tenía tanta rabia que las manos me temblaban un poco.

—No sé qué es lo que pretendes hoy, Charlie, pero si tu intención era sacarme de la cama, ¡felicidades, lo lograste! Conseguiste lo que querías —chillé, buscando algo decente que ponerme para salir. ¡No había manera de que me quedara a verle su cara!

Saqué una muda de ropa al azar y la lancé sobre mi cama, sin preocuparme dónde o cómo caía. Cogí mi teléfono celular de la mesita de noche, ante la mirada furibunda de Charlie y le escribí un mensaje a Riley, para que viniera por mí. Quería salir corriendo cuanto antes de aquí.

_¿Puedes venir a buscarme?_

_B_

—Te comportas como una malcriada. Necesito hablar contigo sobre algo muy importante, un asunto que nos concierne a los dos… ¡Podrías parar de hacer eso! —Charlie alzó la voz, regañándome por estar mandando mensajes de texto. Puse los ojos en blanco y me giré para verlo. Su cara se encontraba un poco roja y tenía la mandíbula apretada. Estaba muy segura de que estallaría—. Esto no es un juego, Bella, se trata de los Cullen.

Las manos se me crisparon. Abrí más los ojos y lo miré estupefacta.

¿Qué acaba de decir?

¿Los Cullen?

¿Acaso me estaba jodiendo?

Sentí el mal humor escocer de solo pensar en ellos. ¿Por qué los mencionaba? Charlie nunca hablaba sobre ellos, por lo menos no sin un insulto de por medio. Desde que Carlisle Cullen, su ex mejor amigo y socio, lo traicionó al irse con James Salvatore, Charlie odiaba cualquier cosa que le recordara esa familia. No era una historia que conociera muy bien, pero hasta donde sabía, Carlisle había dejado la sociedad que tenía con Charlie justo el día que Reneé murió.

Fruncí el ceño. El día que murió mamá…

Me embargó un sentimiento de pérdida, náuseas y angustia que se incrustaron en el pecho de solo rememorar aquel día. Me perdí por unos segundos, recordando lo terrible que fue ver partir al ser que más había amado.

Me senté con cuidado sobre la cama, ante la mirada incómoda de Charlie. Aunque ya habían pasado ocho años desde ese día, me era difícil recordar los sentimientos y la tristeza que aún me provocaba la ausencia de mi madre. Todavía dolía, era como un vacío en mi pecho que a veces no me dejaba respirar. Pensar en todo lo que no pude compartir, vivir o sentir junto a ella. Todo lo que se nos fue negado injustamente.

Mi madre murió un veinte de agosto. El mismo día en que los Cullen se fueron sin despedirse, y todo porque Carlisle quiso asociarse con un nuevo empresario del Reino Unido, llamado James Salvatore. Dejando solo —y casi en bancarrota— a Charlie. Desde ahí nació su odio y el resentimiento que sentía por ese traidor.

Para mí, sin duda significó perder una gran parte de mi vida. Perdí mi infancia… la ingenuidad… la fe en las personas. Mis amigos, aquellos que tanto apreciaba, me dieron la espalda.

Los Cullen formaban parte de mi pasado. Ese día que se marcharon fue la última vez que los vi. Nunca más se contactaron conmigo, ni una sola llamada, ni una carta… fue como si nunca hubiesen existido.

Charlie tomó asiento junto a mí. Por instinto, mi cuerpo se encogió, poniendo distancia entre nosotros. No me sentía bien teniendo a Charlie tan cerca. Él se dio cuenta de mi gesto, pero no dijo nada. Se inclinó, apoyando los codos sobre sus rodillas, como si le pesara algún tipo de carga sobre su espalda.

— ¿Por qué quería saber algo de los Cullen? —pregunté finalmente. Ellos habían desaparecido hace mucho tiempo de nuestras vidas y, sinceramente, no me interesaba saber nada de ellos ahora. Charlie bajó la mirada a la alfombra, rehuyendo a mis ojos.

—Carlisle me llamó hace tres días —parpadeé, incrédula—. Al parecer, su familia se encuentra en aprietos económicos.

Abrí la boca, pero no supe qué decirle. No tenía la más mínima idea de cómo reaccionar. ¿Carlisle llamó? Pero, ¿desde cuándo ellos hablaban? Peor aún, ¿qué carajos nos interesaba sus problemas? Él no tuvo la decencia de mirar atrás cuando se marchó con James al Reino Unido. ¿Por qué tendría que llamar a Charlie, si se suponía que ya no eran amigos?

No entendía nada. Sin embargo, tampoco quise averiguarlo.

—No sé por qué tuviste que hablar con él, Charlie. ¿No aprendes del pasado? —Inquirí con exasperación, revolviendo mi cabello y convirtiéndolo en una maraña—. ¿Acaso te tengo que recordar lo Carlisle nos hizo? —_Lo que su familia nos hizo_, quise agregar, pero no lo hice—. No sé qué pasa con ellos, ni me interesa, la verdad.

Mi teléfono vibró en ese momento, de seguro era Riley.

—Bella, no puedes pensar de esa forma. Ellos alguna vez fueron parte de nuestra familia y… sé que Carlisle se equivocó, pero no puedo dejarlo a su suerte así nada más. Ellos nos necesitan —miré a Charlie, espantada y paralizada. No podía creer lo que escuché. Era inaudito, como un golpe o una bofetada. ¿Ayudarlos? ¡Ayudarlos! ¡¿En qué carajos estaba pensando Charlie?!

—Has perdido la razón… es… no, ni siquiera puedo expresar lo indignante o lo estúpido que es… —me puse de pie, con demasiadas cosas arremolinadas en la cabeza. No podía mirarlo, era como si Charlie también me hubiese clavado un puñal por la espalda—. Tú no puedes decir eso, no después de todo lo que pasó. ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza acaso? ¡Ellos… ellos nos traicionaron! Se fueron de nuestras vidas de un día para otro…

Rabia, desconcierto, ira… pero, sobre todo, sentí indignación. ¿Él no se escuchaba así mismo?

Cogí mi ropa, determinada a olvidar que esta conversación había tenido lugar. Estaba en shock, anonadada por toda la jodida situación. Caminé hasta la puerta del baño, pero me detuve antes de entrar. La piel se me erizó y contuve la respiración. Me giré para verlo. Charlie estaba mirándome y sus ojos estaban velados con confusión.

—Aceptaste, ¿no es así? —no respondió nada y apareció una mueca en su labio inferior. Eso fue lo único que necesité para confirmar mis sospechas—. ¡Mierda! ¡Lo has hecho! ¡¿Qué carajos, Charlie?! ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Arrugó su ceño, visiblemente molesto.

—No hables de esa forma delante de mí.

Me cogí el cabello, desesperada, y agité las manos en el aire, maldiciendo mentalmente este día de porquería. ¡Esto no podía estar pasando! Los Cullen no tenían ningún derecho de venir y contactar a Charlie así como así. ¿No tenían vergüenza? Y para colmo, Charlie se las quería tirar de buen samaritano. Justo con ellos. ¿No podía ir a algún refugio? No, claro que no. Tenía que empezar a ser buena persona, nada menos que con la familia que nos dio la espalda en el peor momento de mi vida.

— ¿Aceptaste ayudarlo? —le pregunté, a punto del desquicio, mirándolo tan fieramente que por un momento temí agredirlo. Lo detestaba más ahora que nunca, si eso era posible. Antes de que Charlie abriera la boca, yo ya sabía la respuesta. Su rostro avergonzado y culpable era suficiente evidencia—. ¿Sabes qué? Mejor no digas nada, porque cada vez que abres la boca, me arruinas más el día, así que no digas nada. Voy a hacer como si esta… extraña conversación nunca hubiese sucedido —le cerré la puerta del baño en la cara, antes de que me pudiese responder.

..::..

Estaba revolviendo el pote de helado de fresas que Riley me había comprado, mientras miraba fijo hacia un punto de la mesa, sin prestarle verdaderamente atención a lo que sucedía a mi alrededor. Podían estar lloviendo tigres púrpuras del cielo y yo ni me enteraba. La discusión que había tenido con Charlie me dejó con los nervios destrozados, distraída y sin ganas de comer. Todavía me era difícil creer que Charlie tomara la decisión —sin consultarme— de ayudar a los Cullen, así nada más, perdonándolos sin mucho problema. Era como si lo que hubiesen hecho fuera algo sin importancia. ¿Estaba pasando algo más? Sabía que Charlie sentía rencor hacía ellos, pues todo lo que solía hacer era blasfemar y maldecir sobre ellos; sobre su éxito, sus amigos, su empresa… ¿Y ahora los quería ayudar? Mordí mi labio, dándole vueltas a lo mismo una y otra vez.

—Si no te lo vas a comer, entonces trae para acá —Riley me arrebató el pote de un zarpazo. Regresé a la realidad en seguida. Mi amigo no demoró nada en empezar a devorar el helado derretido que yo no me comí. Él muy sinvergüenza ni siquiera se inmutó por mi mala cara.

Dos horas antes, Riley me había ido a buscar a casa en el auto de su mamá, un Renault Kangoo color rojo, del cual estaba muy orgulloso, ya que técnicamente solo él lo manejaba. Parqueó frente a mi casa y esperó unos minutos a que yo bajara. Le envié un mensaje cuando estuve lista, bajé las escaleras y aproveché que nadie estaba en el living para irme. Riley me miró con atención cuando me subí al auto y sus ojos azules escudriñaron profundamente, como intentando leerme la mente a través de mis ojos. Sino lo conociera bien, pensaría que era un acosador. No obstante, lo conocía demasiado bien y sabía lo que estaba tratando de hacer. Se acercó y me besó en la mejilla, con cariño, me sonrió y arrancó el auto, sin decirme nada. No hubo necesidad, porque yo sabía que esa era su forma de apoyarme. Sin palabras, sin preguntas. Él me conocía mejor que nadie.

Me encogí de hombros, sin dejar de mirarlo, mientras hundía la cuchara dentro del pote por quinta vez.

—Eso era mío, glotón —tragó una gran porción de helado y después me enseñó la lengua. ¡Ugh, cerdo repugnante!—. Eres un asqueroso, Riley. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no abras la boca mientras masticas?

Riley sonrió travieso. Le importaba poco lo que le dijera.

Suspiré internamente, resignada. Su actitud era la de un niño terco, egocéntrico y malcriado. Si en todos estos años no pude corregir sus malos modales en la mesa, entonces definitivamente no lo lograría ahora. Era mi mejor amigo, lo quería de aquí a la luna, pero... ¡demonios! Un vagabundo de la calle era más decente que él.

—Muchas veces me lo has dicho. ¡Pero, no lo hago con intención! ¡Se me olvida! —hizo un puchero, sin dejar de comer y pretendiendo parecer inocente—. Además, tú no te lo estabas comiendo, así que no te quejes.

Sonreí a medias, dando por perdida la batalla.

—Supongo que no tengo mucho apetito hoy —bajé la mirada, apenada por ser tan mala compañía y no poder compartir con Riley como siempre, pero me era imposible despejar la cabeza.

Después de eso, nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio. No quería preocupar nuevamente a Riley con mis problemas. Él siempre me había apoyado en todo, incluso desde el primer día que nos conocimos en aquel cementerio, luego del funeral de mi madre. Fue él quien me consoló y me alentó a seguir adelante. No contaba con nadie más que me comprendiera y me quisiera como él lo hacía, y que hasta la fecha lo seguía haciendo. Durante años, él fue mi pilar, mi amigo y mi confidente. Siempre que lo he necesitado o siempre que lo llamo, él está ahí, conmigo. A veces sentía que abusaba de su amistad. No era mi intención, obviamente, pero en ocasiones sentía que él anteponía mis problemas a cualquier cosa, y eso no estaba bien. Fue por eso que dudé si era buena idea contarle o no lo que me estaba sucediendo.

— ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme? Sé que algo anda mal contigo hoy, estás muy callada —me preguntó, preocupado. Mordí mi labio, rehuyendo a su mirada cautivadora. No quería que nuestra amistad se tratara solo de mis problemas. Mi amigo no debería cargar con ese peso, así que rápidamente le inventé una excusa.

—No me pasa nada, Riley. Ya sabes que me pongo de mal humor cuando Charlie llega a mi casa —respondí, tratando de sonar convincente. Además, no se trataba de una mentira. En cierta manera, también me molestaba el hecho que tener a Charlie rondando en mi espacio seguro.

Riley me miró detenidamente, poniéndome nerviosa. Suspiró largamente y dejó el pote de helado a un lado.

— ¿Me lo dirás cuando estés preparada? —cogió una de mis manos, con suavidad, y la acarició. Mi corazón retumbó de cariño, ternura y también con culpa. Él era como un ángel… no me quería presionar, a pesar de que se había dado cuenta de que le escondía algo importante.

Asentí sin despegar los ojos de los suyos.

Dejamos el local de helados y caminamos por las calles, tomados de las manos. Era un gesto que teníamos desde niños. Su tacto me hacía sentir segura y más tranquila. Nuestros amigos, Ángela, Ben, Mike y Jess, siempre nos molestaban por eso. Constantemente, nos hacían burlas e insinuaciones por hacer esto porque, según ellos, no era algo normal que se hiciera entre amigos. Al menos, no tan a menudo como acostumbrábamos hacerlo nosotros dos. Sin embargo, no les prestábamos atención a sus tonterías. Yo era feliz cuando él entrelazaba nuestras manos.

Después de caminar unas cuadras hacia el norte, llegamos al parque más grande de Forks.

Varios niños corrían alrededor de los columpios, gritando y riendo, persiguiéndose entre ellos mismos, mientras algunos adultos los vigilaban desde las bancas. Atravesamos las rejas y nos sentamos en una de las bancas, la más alejada a la vista de los demás. Era tranquilo, ignorando la algarabía de los niños. El parque era precioso y estaba muy bien cuidado. Era el lugar perfecto para tomar un respiro de los problemas.

—Así que… Charlie se encuentra en el pueblo, ¿eh? ¿Cuándo llegó? —me preguntó con voz baja, mientras mirábamos hacia el verde profundo de los árboles que bordeaban el parque. Me encogí de hombros.

—Ayer en la noche, pero no recuerdo bien a qué hora. Llegó sin avisar, para colmo de todo —refunfuñé. Charlie y sus grandes "ideas" me habían jodido el viernes y lo que quedaba del fin de semana. De solo pensarlo, me entristeció.

—Ya veo. Pero la llegada de Charlie no es lo único que te tiene preocupada, ¿no es así? —cuestionó con interés, esperando una respuesta.

¿Cómo le hacía para ser tan suspicaz? Me giré para verlo, mortificada.

—No quiero fastidiarte con mis problemas.

Abrió un poco más los ojos, con sorpresa. No se esperaba que le dijera eso.

—Tus problemas nunca podrían fastidiarme, Bella. Te quiero y me duele verte tan decaída —alzó su mano y me acarició la mejilla. Me recargué contra su tacto y suspiré suavemente—. No soporto verte así —añadió con tristeza.

La culpa me golpeó por hacerlo sentir de ese modo. Agarré la mano que acariciaba mi rostro y la entrelacé fuertemente con la mía, recargando la cabeza en su hombro.

—Yo también te quiero mucho, Riley, no sabes cuánto. Pero no quiero que ocupes tu mente con uno más de mis problemas. Ya suficientes han sido durante todos estos años, como para agregarle otro más.

Riley se rió cerca de mi oído.

—Exageras.

—No lo hago y lo sabes.

— ¿Eso significa que no me dirás que te está atormentando? —preguntó, confundido.

—Eso significa que te lo diré después. Ahora, solo quiero pasar un rato tranquilo contigo. ¿Podrías concederme eso? —lo miré con ansiedad, esperando que me diera una respuesta afirmativa. Por supuesto, no me decepcionó. Sonrió y me atrajo en un abrazo fraternal, de esos que te hacen un poco más feliz.

Él lograba tranquilizar mis miedos y menguaba un poco la carga de mi espalda, volviendo toda mi tristeza más aceptable y mucho más llevadera, a pesar del dolor que nunca me dejaba. Era mi ancla y mi persona especial. Tenía un poder impetuoso y enorme sobre mí; con solo una sonrisa de las suyas, pícara e inocente a la vez, lograba hacerme sentir mucho mejor.

Me puse de pie cuando me dejó ir, le sonreí con travesura y le tendí la mano para que me acompañara. Hacía una tarde maravillosa y quería aprovechar cada segundo junto a mi amigo. Caminamos juntos por el sendero del parque durante varios minutos, admirando el paisaje fenomenal que nos regalaba la naturaleza. A lo lejos, el sol casi completamente oculto tras las nubes, empezó a desvanecerse, proporcionando un ligero color rojizo a las hojas verdes.

Era sencillamente hermoso.

Nos fuimos del parque antes de que terminara de anochecer.

—Me llamas si necesitas algo, lo que sea —me dijo en cuanto llegamos a la puerta de mi casa. Cogió mis manos y las apretó levemente. Sonreí con dulzura. Riley era un amigo muy gentil. No dejaba de preocuparse por mi bienestar.

—Lo haré, no te preocupes.

Asintió y se acercó para dejar un beso en mi mejilla. —Nos vemos, Bella.

Soltó mis manos y fue hasta su auto, haciendo una seña para despedirse. Le devolví el gesto antes de entrar a mi casa.

Había sido una buena tarde, como siempre que sucedía con Riley. Había logrado que me sintiera más tranquila que cuando salí de mi casa. Ahora, el estrés se había eliminado por completo de mi sistema. Solo esperaba que me durara aunque fuese una hora, a no ser que Charlie viniera de nuevo con una nueva y loca conversación.

Suspiré con pesar. Era hora de regresar a la realidad.

El living se encontraba silencioso y a oscuras. Parecía como si no hubiese nadie en casa. A esta hora, Sue ya no se encontraba aquí, pues ella vivía en una pequeña casa a las afueras del pueblo junto a sus dos hijos Leah y Seth y no podía quedarse hasta muy tarde.

Charlie tampoco se encontraba, lo cual no me sorprendía en lo más mínimo. Además, eso sería lo mejor que me pudiese suceder, ya que no quería verlo esta noche, ni ninguna otra. De esta manera, no podríamos retomar la discusión de esta mañana.

Subí las escaleras totalmente desganada y a paso lento, esperando no encontrármelo arriba. Para mi suerte, todo se encontraba igual de desierto que el resto de la casa. Al parecer, tenía la casa para mi sola, cosa que me tranquilizaba. A tientas, encendí las luces del pasillo y logré abrir la puerta de mi habitación. Cuando estuve dentro, me quité la ropa y me escabullí bajo las cálidas cobijas, usando solo mi ropa interior. Me sentía cansada, física y mentalmente. De tanto pensar, suponer e imaginarme un millón de escenarios y posibilidades, solo había conseguido fatigarme. Cerré los ojos y caí rendida en un sueño liviano, olvidándome por completo de Charlie y los estúpidos Cullen.

Me levanté varias horas después, casi a la medianoche, según el reloj que estaba en mi mesita de noche. Bostecé y me tallé los ojos, retirando las cobijas e incorporándome para quedar sentada sobre la cama. La habitación se encontraba completamente en penumbras, apenas y podía ver algo más allá de mi nariz. No entraba mucha luz a través de la puerta de vidrio que conectaba mi habitación con la terraza, al parecer la luna se escondía esta noche detrás de las nubes.

Me había despertado un malestar leve en el estómago. Había olvidado comer algo en la noche, pero era justificable, después de la inolvidable conversación que tuve con Charlie. El problema era que ahora me dolía el estómago. A excepción del jugo de naranja que tomé por la mañana, no había probado bocado en todo el día.

Dios, Bella. ¿Quieres morir de una úlcera?

Negué con la cabeza y me espabilé. Tenía que comer algo antes de dormirme de nuevo o no soportaría más el ardor. Resignada, terminé de quitar las sábanas y me puse en pie. Con cuidado de no tropezar con alguna esquina, mueble, o con mis propios pies, avancé hasta el baño, dando pasos pequeños por si mi mala suerte hacía acto de presencia. Mis ojos resintieron el cambio de luz cuando entré al baño. Cogí la bata de seda roja que colgaba tras la puerta, me la puse sin asegurarla bien, efectos del sueño tan pesado que tenía hice un nudo alrededor de mi cintura, saliendo del cuarto.

Sin embargo, me detuve antes de seguir.

La luz del baño alumbraba buena parte de mi cuarto, lo suficiente para darme cuenta que al otro lado de la recámara, tras las puertas corredizas, había una persona observándome. Me refregué los ojos, confundida, y forcé la vista porque creí estar viendo mal. Miré de nuevo y comprobé que, en efecto, sí había un hombre viendo hacia a mí desde el otro lado del cristal. Mi corazón bombeó con más rapidez al sentir esa penetrante mirada sobre mi cuerpo.

— ¿Charlie? —balbuceé, sintiéndome inquieta. Retrocedí hasta toparme contra el marco de la puerta. ¿Quién más podría ser? Es decir, tenía que ser él. Seguramente debió haber llegado mientras dormía.

Con mi mano, tanteé la pared para encender la luz y salir de dudas, pero el interruptor no se encontraba cerca de mi posición.

—No es gracioso, Charlie. ¿Qué estás haciendo allá afuera? —por un instante, me sentí como en una de esas películas de terror, con el asesino acechando entre las sombras, listo para matar a la pobre e indefensa protagonista. Meneé la cabeza de un lado a otro, sacándome esas bobadas de la mente.

Me concentré mejor en ver hacia afuera, donde el extraño se encontraba. No podía ver su rostro claramente, las sombras y la poca luz de la luna tras su espalda me lo hacían más difícil. Parecía alto… aunque no podía asegurarlo. Tenía los hombros amplios y su postura no parecía amenazadora.

Charlie no era tan alto como el hombre afuera de mi cuarto. Él poseía casi la misma altura que yo, así que era claro que el sujeto que estaba viendo me superaba por más. Mordí mi labio inferior para ahogar el grito de auxilio que quiso salir disparado de forma histérica de mi garganta al darme cuenta de ese importante detalle.

Tragué con fuerza. Había un condenado hombre desconocido viéndome fijamente, mientras que yo llevaba puesta una precaria bata, muy reveladora, y nada más que mi ropa interior bajo esta.

Mierda.

Moví mis piernas, las cuales parecían pesar más de lo habitual y conseguí caminar hasta la puerta de mi cuarto, sin dejar de ver al hombre, quien no apartó la mirada penetrante de mi cuerpo, siguiendo mi leve movimiento. La piel se me erizó y el corazón se me contrajo dolorosamente, clara señal de mi inseguridad. ¿Estaría Charlie abajo? ¿Si gritaba, alguien me ayudaría? Me sentía un poco atontada y no sabía si era por el sueño, el miedo o la falta de alimentos. No me sentía como yo misma… era eso, o la mirada que me enviaba aquel sujeto a través de la oscuridad me estaba trastornando de alguna manera.

_¿No tienes sentido de la supervivencia acaso? ¡Abre la maldita puerta!_

Tomé el pomo de la puerta con las dos manos, pero al hacerlo, el frío de la noche me golpeó. Tardé unos segundos interminables en darme cuenta de que no había sido yo quien abrió la puerta. Para mi total horror, había sido la puerta corrediza la que se había abierto de repente, dejando entrar el gélido viento de la noche a mi habitación y haciendo que me paralizara antes de poder siquiera girar la perilla para poder salir.

Miedo, confusión, terror, desconfianza… cada sentimiento me sacudió cuando lo vi cruzar las puertas corredizas, con paso seguro. La respiración se me atascó y lo único que me pasó por la cabeza fue ponerme a gritar o llorar, para alguien me escuchara. Pero en vez de reaccionar como una persona normal, me quedé estática en mi lugar, sin voz, como una estúpida estatua sin vida. Si no fuera por el latido de mi corazón que me estallaba en los oídos, una y otra vez sin cesar, pensaría que era cierto.

Cuando lo vi caminar más cerca, a menos de un metro de distancia, fue que finalmente reaccioné. Como si un platillo estallara sobre mi cabeza, moviendo algo dentro de mis neuronas, mi sentido común despertó del letargo. Giré el pomo de la puerta en menos de un segundo y la abrí de un jalón, para escapar. Vi que el pasillo se encontraba iluminado todavía. Se encontraba tal cual lo había dejado antes de acostarme. Seguramente, Charlie no había llegado a casa todavía o, de ser así, hubiera apagado las luces antes de irse a dormir. En ese momento, no me importó y, aunque estuviese sola en casa, abrí la boca para empezar a gritar.

— ¡Ayúdenme!

En seguida, un brazo fuerte se encajó en mi cintura, al mismo tiempo que una gran mano me tapó la boca, impidiendo que gritara de nuevo. Su brazo me apresó contra él con fuerza, inmovilizándome y pegándome la espalda contra su duro pecho. Pude sentir su abdomen pétreo ligado contra la parte media de la espalda, mientras que me arrastraba de vuelta a la habitación, sin costarle demasiado.

Empecé a hiperventilar y pataleé. Esto no podía estar pasando… No, no, no, no…

Grité contra su mano, con todas mis fuerzas, me removí contra él y, haciendo uso de toda mi energía, lo golpeé sobre las costillas con mi codo, arrancándole un jadeo de dolor. Soltó una grosería. Sin embargo, a pesar de mis esfuerzos, me vi arrastrada devuelta a mi habitación. Me sentí morir cuando cerró la puerta de una patada, como si me sentenciara a un próximo infierno. Prácticamente, me cargó como si yo fuera una muñeca de trapo: insignificante y frágil.

A lo lejos, noté que farfullaba cerca de mi oído. Alcancé a escuchar un "no debí confiar" y que "era una trampa", pero realmente no le presté atención. Me encontraba demasiado preocupada, atemorizada y llena de pánico, como para tratar de averiguar.

Cuando estuvimos dentro, me lanzó sobre la cama, de forma bruta. El miedo tomó control sobre mi cuerpo y mente y empecé a temblar como una hoja al viento, sin saber qué esperar. No quería pensar en lo que este hombre quería de mí.

¿Qué iba a hacerme?

— ¡¿Quién te envió?! —de repente, una voz fría, medida e impersonal llegó hasta mis oídos, siseando. Mi respiración se agitó y levanté la cabeza para mirarlo, todavía asustada. La luz proveniente del baño me permitió ver su cabello cobrizo, despeinado y brillante; un color extraño, pero a la vez único. Parpadeé, sin recordar que había dicho—. ¡No me hagas perder la paciencia y responde! ¿Quién carajos te envió?

Pestañé un par de veces, viendo su cara oculta por la falta de luz. ¿De qué estaba hablando?

—N-nadie me ha en-enviado. Yo vivo a-aquí —balbuceé, esperando que con eso apaciguara su ira, aunque fuera un poco. No obstante y para mi total espanto, gruñó agresivamente, como un depredador enfurecido. Juro que nunca en la vida había escuchado semejante sonido atroz.

Sin mediar más palabras, se subió a ahorcajadas sobre mi espalda, cortándome la respiración con su peso. Entonces, aprisionó mis brazos con una mano, doblándolos hacía atrás e impidiéndome cualquier movimiento. Luché por respirar, consiguiéndolo a duras penas. Pesaba demasiado y mi tórax no lograba expandirse lo suficiente, provocando que me ahogara.

— ¿Me crees un imbécil? ¡Yo sé que trabajas para Aro! Dime, ¿cómo llegaste hasta aquí? ¡¿Charlie te lo dijo?! —bramó, con una pregunta tras otra y sin dejarme contestar. No sabía por qué me inculpaba. ¿Quién demonios era Aro? ¿Y qué tenía que ver Charlie en todo esto? ¿Lo conocía? ¡¿Qué infiernos sucedía?! Me sentí perdida, sofocada bajo su cuerpo y atemorizada por no tener las respuestas que él me exigía.

Odié sentirme tan frágil.

Por unos contados segundos, creí que iba a perder la consciencia. No era para menos, me encontraba agotada, desfalleciendo poco a poco, sin que pudiese vitarlo. Los parpados se me cerraron, cargados y pesados por el llanto y el agotamiento. Mis músculos no estaban mucho mejor. Los sentía agarrotados de la tensión e inmóviles por el agarre bárbaro con el que me mantenía aplastada contra el colchón.

Pensé que no podía ser peor: caer en la oscuridad y con un extraño encima de mí. Quedaría indefensa, más que ahora. Pero estaba equivocada. Agarró mi cabello y lo enredó dolorosamente en su mano.

— ¡Ahh! —solté un alarido de dolor al sentir su poderosa mano, jalándome del cabello y provocando que mi cuerpo se arqueara ferozmente contra él. Varias lágrimas escaparon de mis ojos.

Exclamó cerca de mi oído, sin dejar de sujetarme.

— ¡Habla! ¿Trabajas para Aro? —tiró más fuerte de mi cabellera, haciendo que sollozara desconsolada y sin aliento. ¡Dios! ¿Por qué no me creía?

Nunca nadie me había tratado de esta forma tan terrible. Jamás pensé que experimentaría una situación así en la vida. Era una pesadilla. ¡Esto no era real! Esto tenía que ser una nefasta pesadilla.

Pillé un poco de aire, suficiente como para contestarle antes de que se cabreara más.

— ¡No! No sé de qui-quien me hablas. N-no conozco a e-ese hombre. Y-yo me llamo I-Isabella Swan —sollocé, derramando más lágrimas sobre mi cuello.

Acto seguido, dejó de asir su mano en mi cabello. Sentí que el alivio fue inmediato cuando me dejó ir, aunque no me fié del todo. Me dejó caer contra la superficie plana de la cama y se separó de mi cuerpo, saltando fuera, cómo si le quemara la piel. ¿Me estaba dejando ir? No lo pensé ni dos segundos, era mi oportunidad para ponerme a salvo. Arrastré mi cuerpo hasta toparme contra el cabecero, donde abracé mis rodillas contra mi pecho.

_Por favor, mamá… que no me haga daño. Por favor, protégeme, _rogué, cerrando los ojos y mojándome la piel mientras sollozaba como una nena desprotegida.

—Lo siento, Bella, yo no quería… pensé que tú eras… ¡Mierda! Lo siento.

Su tono de voz fue bajo, aterciopelado y totalmente opuesto al de hace unos segundos, lo cual lo hacía más aterrador. ¿Era bipolar? ¿Tenía alguna clase de trastorno de la personalidad? ¡Dios! ¿Por qué me pasaba esto justo a mí? ¿Estaba pagando algún karma de mi vida pasada? Estoy empezando a sospechar que hice algo demasiado malo en otra vida, porque esto no puede ser simple coincidencia.

¿Me decía que lo lamentaba? Los dientes me castañearon, no por el frío, sino por la terrorífica situación. No sabía qué esperar ahora. Estaba llena de incertidumbre.

—Sabía que era un error. ¡Se lo dije! No debí regresar. Pero, claro… la seguridad primero. ¡Y una jodida mierda! —empezó a maldecir sin control, pareciendo un lunático. Me encogí aún más de lo que estaba al escucharlo. Sentía que, si me movía más de la cuenta, se enfurecería más.

Hubo un sonido sordo y estrepitoso, como si alguien hubiera entrado abruptamente a mi habitación.

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí? —la atronadora voz de Charlie me hizo levantar la cabeza. ¡Dios Santo! Nunca en la vida me había sentido tan alegre de ver a Charlie. Ni siquiera su cara mal humorada pudo disuadir la tranquilidad que me invadió en ese instante. Me puse de pie, temblorosa y tropezándome con mis propios pies hasta llegar a mi salvador.

Cuando llegué hasta su lado, Charlie me sostuvo del brazo. Su expresión fue de sorpresa cuando me inspeccionó de arriba abajo. Luego, miró apreciativamente hacía el otro lado del cuarto, como si buscara alguna respuesta.

— ¿Edward? ¿Me puedes explicar qué estás haciendo en el cuarto de mi hija? —suavemente, me puso detrás de su cuerpo, en un gesto tan protector como desconocido para mí. No dejó de agarrarme mientras se dirigía al hombre que me había lastimado con severidad. ¿Charlie lo conocía? ¿Fue él quien lo había dejado entrar en casa?

Escuché un bufido. La piel se me erizó y, por instinto, traté de zafarme de la mano de Charlie. Quise correr lejos y no tener que verlo o escucharlo nunca más en mi vida, pero Charlie no me dejó ir.

—No sabía que Bella estaba en casa. No me lo dijiste —murmuró impetuosamente, quejándose de mi presencia. Me mordí el labio inferior. ¿Él me conocía? ¿Dónde carajos tendría que estar, según él? Esta era mi casa.

—Era obvio que Bella se encontraba en casa, estaba de más decirte que mi hija vive aquí. ¡Eso lo deberías saber! —gritó, amenazadoramente—. Ya, respóndeme. Quiero saber qué haces tú en su cuarto —inquirió con dureza y su espalda se cuadró. Tensó todo su cuerpo y, por un momento, pensé que saltaría encima del desconocido. ¡Oh, vaya! Nunca había visto a Charlie actuar de esa forma, mucho menos debido a mí.

—Pensé que se trataba de alguna zorra enviada por Aro. En ningún momento pensé que se trataba de Bella. Es que… mírala, esta vestida como una.

Abrí los ojos como platos. ¿Este tipo me acaba de llamar zorra? Volqué la mirada hacia abajo. El nudo de mi bata en algún momento se había desatado, dejando ver mis senos cubiertos con el brasier negro que aún llevaba puesto. Me sonrojé furiosamente. Todo este tiempo había estado prácticamente desnuda.

_¡Pero eso no le daba el jodido derecho de tratarme así!_

Él rugido de Charlie lo hizo callar.

— ¡Edward Anthony Cullen Platt! ¡Estás hablando de mi hija, no te atrevas a compararla con una mujerzuela!

Todo el aire se me fue de los pulmones en el instante en que Charlie mencionó el nombre del que alguna vez fue mi mejor amigo. Mi cabeza se alzó como un resorte y apenas pude ver algo tras la espalda de Charlie. ¡Dios! ¿Era él? Un peso extraño se posó en mi pecho. ¿Edward? ¿Fue él quien me agredió de esa forma tan denigrante y que además me confundió con una zorra? ¿El mismo Edward que yo conocía?

_Despierta, Bella. ¿Cuántos Edward Cullen conoces? _

Pero… ¿qué hacía él aquí?

* * *

Hola, perdón por la demora pero aqui esta el nuevo capi :) **GRACIAS POR SUS MENSAJES, LAS ALERTAS Y FAVORITOS! Son mi motivación.**

**¿Que les pareció El regreso de Edward Cullen? **

Gracias a mi Beta **Carla** por dejar este capi tan hermoso ;)

Att: MarieElizabethCS


	3. Frío y Calor

**Sumary: **Ella se sentía sola, desprotegida y abandonada en aquella jaula de cristal, apenas sobreviviendo entre las memorias de su pasado. Él cargaba un pasado oscuro y tenebroso lleno de enemigos... era un ser destructivo dispuesto a manchar lo más puro, angelical y hermoso que hayan visto sus ojos, jugando con la más pecaminosa traición. B/E

Capítulo beteado por **Carla Liñán [MaeCllnWay**], **Beta FFAD**

**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

* * *

**Shadows on the Road.**

**By**

**MarieElizabethCS**

* * *

**Frío y Calor.**

Charlie se cruzó de brazos y me miró de manera inquisitiva, sin murmurar ni una sola palabra. Sus ojos penetrantes simularon gozar de algún tipo de poder mental, porque no dejó de mirarme. Era como si intentara sacarme la verdad a través del pensamiento. Me enfureció que se pusiera en esa actitud prepotente, cuando lo único que yo deseaba era encerrarme en mi habitación, ponerle seguro a la puerta y esconderme entre las cobijas. ¿No entendía lo afectada que me encontraba? Sin embargo, no cambió de posición mientras me estudiaba, a pesar de la mueca de irritación en mi rostro.

En ese plan de 'todo poderoso', no pude evitar compáralo con el personaje de Vito Corleone, el de la película de "El Padrino". Con el bigote negro bien perfilado y los rasgos angulares en completa tensión, el parecido era demasiado impresionante para pasarlo por alto. No obstante, no estaba de ánimo para hacerle saber mi pequeño desvarío. Por mucho que quisiera ataviar la conversación hacía otro sentido, no era prudente de mi parte romper el silencio con semejante delusorio producido por mis crecientes nervios, y la turbia tensión diseminada en el ambiente.

Acomodé mis brazos, imitando la postura de Charlie, colocando mis manos estratégicamente sobre el nudo de mi bata con disimulo y sin apartar mis ojos de los suyos. Desde que habíamos ingresado a su estudio, un par de minutos atrás, Charlie en ningún momento dejó de cuestionarme con la mirada sobre lo sucedido, esperando intimidarme sin éxito alguno. Puse los ojos en blanco, airando un poco la patente furia escondida tras los rasgos tensionados de mi padre.

Después de gruñirle a Edward unos cuantos improperios, tratarlo como basura y amenazarlo a punta de gritos que le destrozaría hasta el último hueso sano de su cuerpo, Charlie me arrastró a volandas fuera de mi cuarto hasta su estudio. No tenía fuerzas para enfrentarlo. ¿Qué más podía hacer? No quería verle la cara a Edward, así que en vez de soltarle algún insulto de los míos y criticar la brusca manera de llevarme, se lo agradecí. Cerró las puertas detrás nosotros de una patada. Esperé a que me dijera algo… pero eso no sucedió.

Lo miré ir y venir, moviéndose incómodamente en el espacio como un tigre recién capturado, sumido en un estado pasivo-agresivo y a punto de estallar en llamas ante cualquier estímulo. Prácticamente me estaba ignorando.

Pero yo no estaba mejor que él. Con la cabeza embotada, apenas y le presté atención a sus movimientos. Me senté en el sillón y dejé ir mis pensamientos por otros caminos, alejados lo más posible de lo ocurrido. Charlie dejó de gastar la alfombra en algún momento y se había sentado al otro lado del escritorio, mirándome en busca de respuestas.

—Ya basta de rodeos, Bella. En este mismo instante, me vas a decir qué fue lo que pasó entre Edward y tú —me amenazó con voz forzada, mientras las venas en su frente se acentuaban, al igual que las de cuello. No cabía duda que Charlie estaba a un pelo de perder la paciencia sino le aclaraba la horrible escena en la que me acababa de pillar.

—No quiero hablar sobre eso —dije, sin parpadear. Charlie hizo un sonido de impaciencia, provocando una oleada de temor en mi cuerpo, pero no me dejé amedrantar por su cara enrojecida.

—Bella… no me hagas perder más la paciencia. ¡Dime ya qué carajos fue lo que te hizo Edward! —elevó la voz de manera contundente, sin importarle en lo absoluto mi negativa—. No voy a permitir que ese… _inepto_ agravie el nombre de nuestra familia. Te juro que si se pasó de la raya, no voy dudar ni un segundo en mandarlo a la puta cárcel. ¡¿Me escuchaste?!

Charlie se puso en pie como un remolino titánico, dejándome asombrada y clavada en la silla. Me impresionó el hecho de que se tomara en serio lo que me sucedía, al menos por una vez en su vida. No era común en él. Aunque en realidad, lo que más le preocupaba, era el nombre de la familia y la buena apariencia que se mataba por mantener. Por primera vez, sentí que le importaba algo.

Mentiría si dijera que no me agradó la idea de sentirme apoyada por Charlie. Él era mi padre, a pesar de todo, y su aprecio era algo con lo que había soñado cuando era una niña. Sin embargo, ahora esas pretensiones ya no cuadraban dentro de mi vida. Le agradecía el haberme auxiliado antes, pues no sabía qué hubiese sucedido de no haber llegado justo en ese instante, pero sabía que algo se tramaba tras su quisquillosa indagación de los hechos. Muchas veces, Charlie hablaba solo por hablar.

Fue hasta el pequeño bar que estaba en el rincón, en busca de un trago que lo calmara. Abrió la vitrina, sacó una botella de Vodka y un pequeño vaso de cristal, se sirvió un buen tajo de la misma y, sin demorarse mucho, la empujó por su garganta.

—Quiero saber qué hace Edward Cullen en mi casa —le pregunté, finalmente, utilizando un tono bajo y calmado, aunque por dentro, la marea de dolor se materializó al solo decir su nombre. Aún me era irreal pensar que el niño cariñoso y soñador que había conocido en mi infancia hubiese perpetrado en contra mía con semejante ataque. Me obligué a mirar la espalda de mi padre mientras me ponía en pie. Ya era bastante absurdo que me estuviese interrogando sobre la brutalidad enajenada de Edward, cuando él tampoco me proporcionaba las respuestas que necesitaba.

_En primer lugar… ¿Qué hacía Edward aquí?_

Charlie se giró, sosteniendo entre sus manos la botella de aquel líquido amargo y potente. Sus ojos centellaron con alerta por una fracción de segundo, pero que luego se convirtió en calma bien fingida.

—No cambies el tema, Bella, lo que realmente importa aquí es que me digas qué fue lo que sucedió. Si te hizo algo, necesito que me lo digas ahora.

Su tono amenazador me sacó de casillas. Caminé hasta quedar a menos de un metro de él y lo miré fríamente, fijando mi hostilidad en su rostro. Charlie se sirvió otro trago, escapando de mis ojos por unos segundos, hasta que se lo zampó en la garganta.

—Sabes perfectamente que me agredió. Tú mismo lo viste y escuchaste. Edward pensaba que era alguna clase de mujerzuela enviada para quién sabe qué cosa. Así que no me vengas con que necesitas de mi confirmación, porque sabes a la perfección que ese imbécil me atacó pensando que era una extraña —gruñí, viendo con placer la desfiguración paulatina de su rostro—. De haber tenido la mínima intención de llamar a la policía o enviarlo a la cárcel, como tanto te jactas de chillar, lo habrías hecho en el mismo instante en que entraste a mi recámara. Así que mejor guárdate tus amenazas para algún idiota que se las crea.

Di media vuelta, me encaminé hasta el escritorio y descolgué la bocina del teléfono para llamar a la policía, dispuesta a denunciarlo. Si Charlie no lo iba a hacer, no me quedaría de brazos cruzados como él.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer? —preguntó con alarma.

— ¿Qué te parece que voy hacer? Voy a llamar a la policía —marqué el número de emergencia, deseando que la operadora contestara enseguida. No quería ver otra vez a Edward Cullen. Se me ponía la piel de gallina de solo recordar que se encontraba a unos pasos de distancia, afuera del recinto.

—Buenas noches…

—No puedes hacerlo —Charlie me arrebató la bocina y colgó ruidosamente la llamada. Lo miré con los ojos bien abiertos, sorprendida que me hubiese despojado del aparato—. Nadie puede enterarse que Edward Cullen se encuentra en el pueblo. Sería demasiado peligroso.

— ¿Por qué te importa tanto que se enteren? ¡Por Dios, Papá! Él se merece ir a la cárcel por lo que me hizo —Charlie me lanzó una mirada cansada, hundiendo la cabeza en sus hombros, como si le pesaran mis palabras—. ¿Por qué demonios te empeñas en colocar cualquier excusa antes que a mí? ¡¿Por qué nunca puedo ser prioridad en tu vida?!

Charlie intentó sujetar mi brazo, pero no se lo permití. El corazón me latió desbocado por la furia y la indignación por ser siempre la maldita piedra en su camino. Siempre había considerado que no necesitaba de su aceptación, ni mucho menos de su protección. Con los años, había logrado prescindir de ellos, tachando de mi vida cualquier sentimiento de pérdida o abandono que me hiciera menos fuerte.

Era más fácil vivir obviando el hecho de ser menos preciada por él único familiar que tenía con vida, en lugar de perderme en la oscuridad tratando de averiguar la razón de ello.

Entonces, ¿por qué me afectaba tanto que antepusiera a Edward, de entre todas las personas, por encima de mí?

—Bella, por favor, no digas esas cosas. Sé que no te he dado razones para que me creas, pero para mí tú eres lo más importante…

Lo miré como si hubiese lanzado una bomba hilarante llena de eufemismo. No tenía idea que Charlie fuese tan cínico. Sonreí forzosamente, a pesar de mi malestar.

—Tienes toda la razón, Charlie. Tú nunca me has dado una sola razón para creerte. Al contrario, siempre te has esmerado en derrochar tu desprecio sobre todo lo que he hecho en la vida —me lanzó una mirada herida, antes de dejar la botella costosa en el escritorio—. Eres un hipócrita y, en lo que a mi concierna, el peor padre que alguien puede tener. Incluso ahora, cuando necesito que me apoyes, simplemente me das la espalda para cubrir el error de Edward. ¡De Edward Cullen!

Charlie pasó sus manos con desespero por la cara, suspiró resignado y cerró los ojos por un momento. No negó ninguna acusación que le lancé, lo cual me hizo hundirme más en la furia.

—Nadie puede saber que Edward se encuentra en el pueblo —repitió, a pesar de mi mirada desafiante—. Verás… Edward se encuentra amenazado de muerte, ¿entiendes? Todos los Cullen están bajo la mira de un mafioso italiano llamado Aro Volturi —pensé que se trataba de una tonta excusa teatral, pero al ver su rostro compungido, esperé a que continuara—. Si su nombre llega a los oídos equivocados o si lo denunciamos, sabrán dónde se encuentra de inmediato.

El silencio se plantó tan profundo entre nosotros como un puto rascacielos. Lentamente, todo empezó a caer en su lugar, como un juego de rompecabezas: la discusión que tuvimos sobre ayudarlos, el hermetismo de Charlie, su llegada precipitada y la forma desagradable en la que me embaucó ayer en la mañana. ¿Era eso lo que me había querido decir?

—Tú me dijiste que se trataba de problemas económicos. ¡No mencionaste nada sobre amenazas de muerte! —de haber sabido eso, quizás lo hubiese escuchado con más atención. Charlie levantó ambas cejas al escuchar mi reacción.

—Tú no me lo permitiste. Hiciste un berrinche monumental, ¿recuerdas? Te fuiste de la casa antes de que pudiera explicarte todo —bramó, con un reproche mal disfrazado—. Edward ya venía de camino a casa, su avión estaba por aterrizar en Seattle. No quería que te encontraras con él en la casa sin que supieras lo que pasaba.

Mi sonrisa se estiró hipócritamente.

— ¡Y vaya que me lo encontré! —dije con saña, haciendo referencia a lo que había sucedido. A Charlie se le llenó el rostro de culpabilidad.

—No pensé nunca que él reaccionaría de esa forma. Debes entender que se encuentra a la defensiva por todo lo que ha sucedido.

¿Me estaba diciendo que debía poner sus razones por sobre las mías? Comprendía el nefasto error que había cometido Edward. Pero, ¿solo por eso debía dejar correr todo sin que fuese castigado? Claramente, Edward iba a salir libre de toda culpa y, para colmo, tendría que aguantar su presencia por un tiempo indefinido. La situación era irrisoria, incómoda e irritante. Y, sobre todo, surrealista. ¿Quién diría que volvería a ver a Edward Cullen de nuevo, después de ocho años y en medio de este contexto dramático?

— ¿Cuánto tiempo va a quedarse? —pregunté sin rodeos.

—No lo sé. He cortado comunicación con Carlisle hace cinco días, con el fin de no levantar sospechas. Esme y él se encuentran en alguna parte de Alaska, mientras que Alice y Emmett se encuentran repartidos por Europa. No sé su ubicación exacta y tampoco debo saberlo, por seguridad. Lo que sí es de mi conocimiento es que dentro de algunas semanas, Alice y Emmett se reunirán aquí con Edward.

Rodeé los ojos. Por supuesto que todo podía empeorar. ¿Acaso la vida no me lo había enseñado? No solo tendré que soportar la infortunada presencia de Edward, sino también la de sus hermanos.

—Genial, Charlie —dije con sorna, caminado hacía la puerta.

—Espero que sepas disculpar a Edward por lo sucedido —me pidió con cautela, hablando tácitamente en su nombre. Sentí una punzada de traición. ¿Dónde había dejado su furia anterior?

—Claro, Charlie. Intentaré ser la mejor anfitriona posible —Charlie captó mi cinismo entre líneas, pues me miró desconfiado.

—Bella…

—No te preocupes, Charlie. Olvidaré lo que me hizo ese idiota... supongo —dije, dejando en el aire mi hipocresía.

Salí del estudio, dejando a Charlie algo consternado por mis intenciones. Le era tan fácil perder la cabeza cuando lo empujaba un poco sobre sus límites, que me agradó dejarle en claro que no olvidaría la forma rápida como diluyó el asunto, sin mucho esfuerzo.

En el pasillo, el frío era más notorio. Eran casi las cinco de la mañana, por lo que la temperatura era más baja antes del amanecer.

El corazón dio un tumbo exagerado en mi pecho al ver a la persona oculta en la semi oscuridad. Fue como un sórdido déjà vu. La piel se me erizó tanto por recordar lo que había sucedido, como por la mirada verde que centellaba en mi dirección. Edward estaba recostado contra la pared opuesta al estudio, los brazos los mantenía cruzados distendidamente sobre su pecho y la mirada la mantenía fija en los míos... calculando.

No había notado antes la ropa informal que traía puesta, obviamente. Estando a oscuras y muerta de miedo, eso no había sido algo que me importara en ese momento. Sin embargo, ahora que lo tenía de frente, me fue imposible no detallar los vaqueros que abrazaban sus poderosas piernas con recelo, la camiseta gris amoldada a su trabajado torso y los zapatos deportivos a juego. Bajo la luz tenue que nos rodeaba, Edward no lucía tan intimidante como lo percibí anteriormente. Al contrario, conesa vestimenta, parecía más bien un adolescente cualquiera que alguna persona siniestra o agresiva. Podía pasar por un chico bueno a simple vista, capaz de engañar a todos. Obviando su atractivo, Edward podría pasar por un chico normal.

Entrecerré los ojos. Él podía engañar a todos, pero no a mí.

Tomé una bocanada de aire y caminé en su dirección. De inmediato, capté el leve movimiento de sus ojos, recorriendo cada porción de mi cuerpo con perspicacia y deteniéndose más tiempo del requerido sobre mis piernas desnudas. La intensidad en su mirada me hizo tensar y un leve cosquilleó surcó por mi abdomen, descolocándome por un segundo. Con la carga masculina de su mirada, me sorprendió que aún pudiese respirar y moverme sin paralizarme bajo su escrutinio.

¿Por qué me sentía tan sofocada?

Después de repasar mis piernas descubiertas, nuestras miradas se encontraron de nuevo. Parpadeé, sacándome sus ojos presuntuosos de la cabeza. No había que ser un genio para descifrar la sensualidad presente en esos pozos verdes.

¿Cómo se atrevía? ¿No sentía vergüenza acaso? ¿Era tan descarado que no le importaba en lo absoluto mirarme de aquella forma… _intensa,_ después de que todo lo sucedido? Alcé una ceja, entre irritada y media sorprendida de su desfachatez. Era el colmo que no se guardara sus bajas costumbres para sí mismo.

—No te quiero cerca de mí. No deseo que me mires, ni que me hables. Puede que Charlie se olvide que lo sucedió fácilmente, pero yo no soy ninguna idiota lambiscona como él —ladeé el rostro, sin dejar de lanzarle punzadas con los ojos. Edward frunció el ceño, pero no me pareció imperativo detenerme—. Si dependiera de mí, hace rato que estuvieses lejos de mi casa.

La rabia, ira e indignación que tenía por lo que me había hecho explotó sin querer a través de mis palabras.

Apenas había cerrado la boca, cuando Edward dejó de apoyarse en la pared, acercándose unos centímetros más a mí. Me sentí orgullosa al no retroceder ni un milímetro, a pesar de su altura atemorizante y de su cuerpo sardónicamente precioso.

—Me parece perfecto. No quiero juntarme con un niña mimada, quien además es una pueblerina —sonrió, mostrándome sus dientes blancos y bien alineados, con intención cínica—. No tengo ninguna intención de recordar viejos tiempos, ni de congraciarme contigo por lo que pasó. Me encuentro aquí en contra de mi voluntad, pero de no ser así, créeme que jamás hubiese pisado esta casa llena de arpías traidoras.

Contuve el aliento, sin poder dar crédito a sus palabras mal intencionadas. _Niña mimada… pueblerina… viejos tiempos… arpías traidoras…_ ¡Dios bendito! Pero, ¿qué clase de bestia sanguinaria habían criado Esme y Carlisle? Por un momento, quise llorar desconsolada al ver la cruda imagen del hombre frente a mis narices. La mandíbula varonil y fuerte, que antes me había llamado la atención, ahora la tenía excesivamente apretada. Y sus ojos… el odio que habitaba allí posiblemente rayaba con la mayor de las repugnancias. Un puño cerrado impactó en mi corazón fisurado al percatarme que mi Edward, aquel que tanto había querido y conocido, ya no existía. Había sido reemplazado por este bruto insensible y despojado de memorias, lleno de odios extraños a los que no le encontré sentido.

Bajé la mirada ante un momento de debilidad, recogiendo en mi interior cada pieza de mi corazón roto. El corazón roto de aquella niña infeliz que esperó con ansias el regreso de su preciado Edward.

_Lo tienes frente a ti, querida… ya no debes esperar más. Eso es todo lo que hay. _

Me dolió infinitamente tener que dejarlo ir. Tragué pesado antes de levantar nuevamente la mirada. Edward me observaba sin perderme de vista, mirándome fijo como un halcón, estudiando mis reacciones. No quería que atestiguara la muerte de la niña dentro de mí, no después de lo que dijo. Cuidadosamente, coloqué un velo de indiferencia en mi rostro, cubriéndome de sus ataques profundos. Sus ojos todavía mantenían la misma agresividad, sin embargo, su rostro se encontraba menos rígido ahora.

—Lo que tú digas, Edward. Me importa en lo más mínimo tu opinión. Simplemente, mantente fuera de mi vista y de mis asuntos, porque yo no voy a tener la misma paciencia que Charlie tuvo esta noche.

Sonreí, poniendo los ojos en blanco de manera incipiente, antes de girarme para irme. La voz de Edward me detuvo.

—Lamento haberte confundido con una de las putas de Aro —avanzó hasta mi posición y se detuvo justo detrás de mí, provocando que un nido inesperado de mariposas me tomara por sorpresa en el estómago. ¿Por qué me sentía tan ligera? Cerré los ojos con fuerza, descompuesta por la cercanía que traspasaba su calor a mi piel sin siquiera tocarme—. Pero, si no vistieras como una, tal vez hubiese previsto quién eras realmente.

Tomó una gran respiración sobre mi cabello, haciéndome temblar. Por instinto, mis manos sujetaron el nudo de mi bata.

¿Así que, según él, tenía aspecto de una mujerzuela de la calle?

—Idiota —susurré entre dientes, con un nudo tenso en la garganta.

Me encaminé, lejos de él y de la extraña sujeción que había lanzado sobre mi cuerpo. Cuando di vuelta en la esquina, escuché a lo lejos una suave risa burlesca que provenía de mi indeseable invitado.

**..::..**

Desperté con un terrible dolor en la espalda, punzante y reiterado, que no me dejó dormir enteramente como habría deseado, sobre todo después de tan extenuante noche. Me estiré suavemente y abrí los ojos, irritados por el desvelo. De seguro, ya se me habían formado las horripilantes bolsas moradas que tanto despreciaba bajo los ojos, pues sentía que me hacían ver vieja.

Los pobres y tenues rayos del sol atravesaban las puertas de vidrio, desapareciendo antes de poder rozar la alfombra. De inmediato, recordé cada detalle de la noche anterior: el desconocido, el miedo, el dolor, la indignación… todo me sobrevino, provocándome un peso adicional sobre los hombros.

Edward…

Una extraña combinación de miedo, ansiedad, ira e indignación me golpeó con tan solo nombrarlo en mis pensamientos. Nunca me imaginé que pudiese asociarlo a esos sentimientos, sobre todo cuando me había entristecido profundamente con su partida. Jamás hubiese pasado por mi mente que algún día iba a sentir miedo de él, de sus palabras hirientes y la frialdad postrada en sus ojos verdes. _Aquellos ojos que antes solo me provocaban seguridad, paz y ternura_, recordé con pesar. ¿Dónde había quedado el Edward que conocía? ¿Qué le había sucedido?

Mi Edward… el que adoraba, que me hacía suspirar entre recuerdos sombreados con su partida y que tenía incrustado en lo más inocente del corazón, jamás hubiese actuado como el desconocido de ayer. Ese no era Edward, al menos no el que recordaba. Me negaba a creer que mi niño dulce se hubiese convertido en ese ser despiadado, cruel y cínico.

¿Se puede cambiar del Cielo a la Tierra? Aparentemente, sí.

Sacudí la cabeza. _Eso no debería importarme… es más, no me importa en lo absoluto_, determiné en mi interior. Y con eso en mente, me dirigí al baño para tomar una extensa y bien merecida ducha caliente, dejando fuera todo lo demás.

Bajé las escaleras media hora después, olvidando por un momento que no estaba sola en casa. Suspiré y dejé correr una maldición. Ahora no solo huía de Charlie. Lamentablemente, anoche se había sumado un invitado más despreciable que mi propio padre. Uno que, aunque no reconociera, era más temible y brutal. Los cardenales en mis brazos lo corroboraban.

Estiré las mangas de mi blusa antes de entrar a la deshabitada cocina. No quería que se me notaran las horribles marcas en la piel que me había dejado Edward, cuando me inmovilizó contra mi cama. Un temblor me atravesó de solo rememorar y nuevamente me sentí vulnerable, a pesar de saber que se trató de un error. Pero, ¿quién me aseguraba que no volvería hacerlo?

Tal vez vuelva a perder la razón. Tal vez pueda enfurecerse de nuevo. Y lo peor era que yo estaría indefensa, sin contar con Charlie, en mi propia casa.

Dejé de pensar en ello. No estaba bien que me dejara amedrentar. Respiré profundamente. Me repetí por varios minutos que no volvería a suceder, hasta que conseguí sentirme mejor.

Era domingo, así que Sue tenía el día libre para pasarlo en su propia casa. La extrañaba mucho, sobre todo cuando no venía a pasar el día conmigo y Betty. Las tres siempre nos las arreglábamos para pasar un buen rato frente a la televisión o en el parque, para aprovechar el escaso sol de Forks. Casi siempre nos acompañaba Riley, aunque me costaba un poco sacarlo temprano de la cama, gruñendo sobre la paz de su cama, pero nunca fallaba en reunirse conmigo.

Me preparé un emparedado y agarré un poco de jugo de naranja del refrigerador. La comida me supo a gloria, pues tenía el estómago vacío desde ayer, así que cualquier clase de comida fue más que bienvenida en mi sistema. Cuando acabé con mi desayuno, dejé el plato sobre la encimera. No tenía ganas de quedarme en casa y tener que soportar a ese par. No iban a terminar de joder mi fin de semana. Mañana tenía clases y me negaba desviar el curso de mi vida por el alcahueta de mi padre y su malvado invitado.

Bajé de la butaca, decidida a irme de paseo con Riley a Port Angeles. Hacía tiempo que no íbamos y de seguro a mi mejor amigo le encantaría la idea de abandonar el salvaje verde del pueblo.

En la puerta de la cocina, me quedé estática, sin poder seguir. Ahí, abarcando casi todo el espacio, se encontraba Edward, con los brazos entrecruzados. Un escalofrío me azotó en las piernas, aflojando la tensión de mis músculos y rodillas, y dejándome en riesgo de caerme. Me miró de arriba hacia abajo, escociéndome la piel justo donde posaba su mirada. Tragué pesado, confundida por la mirada que me dirigía. ¿Por qué tenía que mirarme de esa manera tan… carnal? Después de todo, él me odiaba. Me dijo claramente que era una pueblerina y una arpía… no debería mirarme de esa forma.

Me sonrojé violentamente sin poderlo evitar. Me golpeé internamente por la reacción insensata de mi cuerpo y me arrepentí de haberme puesto estos pantalones demasiado ajustados.

¿Qué carajos me estaba sucediendo?

Lo miré detenidamente, moviendo nerviosamente mi pie derecho contra la baldosa, viéndome imposibilitada de decir o hacer algo al respecto. ¿Qué le podía decir sin quedar en ridículo? Porque seguramente, si le reclamaba algo, me lo devolvería venenosamente.

_Hey, Edward, ¿será que puedes dejar de mirarme como un león hambriento? Gracias._

Obviamente no.

Sus ojos atraparon los míos y, lentamente, fui testigo del cambio abrupto en su postura: elevó su barbilla con superioridad y sus hombros se cuadraron, enderezándole la columna. Pareció transformarse en un ser diferente y más amenazador. De inmediato, me puse en guardia, sopesando la posibilidad de empujarlo y salir corriendo como alma acosada por el diablo.

— ¿Necesitas decirme algo? —inquirí con sorna, ocupando el papel de indiferencia. Entorné los ojos con frialdad. Necesitaba tener el control de la situación pero, si él seguía mirándome de esa forma, no estaba segura de poder ocultar mi miedo.

Apartó sus ojos esmeraldas de mis caderas y apretó los labios en una línea recta y mordaz, denotando la molestia que le produjo mi pregunta.

—Ahora que lo dices, sí —se adelantó unos pasos, quedando a escasos metros, y retrocedí disimuladamente—. ¿Conoces alguna chica… ya sabes, hermosa y sexy, con la que pueda pasar el rato? No llevo ni veinticuatro horas en este pueblo y me estoy muriendo del aburrimiento. No hay nada interesante en este lugar… ¿no es así, Isabella?

Prácticamente escupió mi nombre con asco. Parpadeé, sin apartar la mirada, por mucho que lo quisiera.

— ¿Quieres que te consiga una chica? —chillé, perdiendo los estribos.

¿Acaso tenía cara de casamentera? Entrecerré los ojos. ¡Maldito hombre del infierno! ¿Cómo se atrevía a pedirme semejante desfachatez?

Edward sonrió, disfrutando de mi ira.

—Sería muy amable de tu parte que me presentaras a alguna —se acercó temiblemente a mi cuerpo y mordí mi labio, nerviosa. Su aliento rozaba en mi sien y sus ojos no dejaron de taladrarme—. Aunque, preferiría una rubia, de ojos azules y cuerpo bien desarrollado, si no es demasiada molestia.

Abrí totalmente los ojos, sin pasar por alto la irónica comparación que hizo mientras me observaba. Él deseaba a una chica totalmente opuesta a mí. Me enorgullecía de mis pechos, pequeños y redondeados, pero su acotación me hizo sentir un poco insegura. Sentí que una punzada se instalaba en mi pecho, sin motivo alguno.

Debía admitir que Edward sabía muy bien cómo herir. No obstante, nunca le demostraría el dolor que me produjo su comentario. En su lugar, sonreí mínimamente, sorprendiéndolo, a juzgar por sus cejas alzadas.

— ¡Oh, claro! ¡Quieres a una _bimbo_! Una rubia hueca y hermosa… ¡¿cómo no lo adiviné antes?! Es obvio que son tu tipo —sonreí con hipocresía, mirándolo de detenidamente—. De esas hay muchas en la escuela. Lamentablemente, yo no me junto con esas descerebradas… —añadí, como si me embargara la pena. Edward me miró ceñudo y abrió los labios, pero no lo dejé hablar—. Siento no poder serte de ayuda, pero creo que tú puedes arreglártelas solo. Puedes ir al centro comercial, si lo deseas. Las animadoras siempre se la pasan de compras —me encogí de hombros, dando por finalizada la conversación, moviéndome para salir de la semi cárcel que había creado entre su cuerpo y la encimera.

—Tomaré tu palabra —respondió entusiasmado, poco antes de que atravesara la salida de la cocina. Apreté las manos, enfurecida—. Creo que me divertiré demasiado en este pueblo, después de todo —giré la cabeza, solo para verlo sonreír arrogantemente. Él podía hacer lo que se le diera la gana. Me daba igual.

Subí la escaleras de dos en dos, resonando mis pasos bajo la madera. Había dejado el teléfono en mi habitación y deseaba llamar a Riley cuanto antes. Necesitaba irme. No soportaba la mala vibra que Edward me producía. Ni siquiera tenía que esforzarse demasiado para sacarme de quicio, y eso era lo más lamentable de todo.

Para mi mala suerte, Charlie me vio antes de poder cerrar la puerta con llave.

—Tenemos que hablar sobre Edward —anunció, entrando detrás de mí. Rodeé los ojos y me encogí de hombros, restándole importancia. No me apetecía hablar de Edward, pues sentía que la rabia aún recorría mi cuerpo por el mero hecho de discutir sobre ese… Neanderthal calenturiento.

—Ahora no, Charlie, voy a salir con Riley —_si es que puedo comunicarme con él_—. Después hablamos.

Le mentí. No tenía ni una sola intención de hablar con él sobre nada, mucho menos del individuo ese.

Tomé mi chaqueta gris del clóset. Hacía un poco de sol, pero el frío era el mismo de todos los días.

—Es importante, Bella. No vuelvas a hacer lo mismo que ayer —me sostuvo del brazo, con tal fuerza que grité de inmediato por el dolor.

Charlie se apartó, pero no lo suficientemente rápido. Sus dedos me habían agarrado donde tenía los cardenales que me había hecho Edward, provocando que una corriente de ardor inmenso me atravesara y que los ojos se me aguaran un poco. Mi reacción fue tan sorpresiva para mí como para Charlie. No me imaginaba lo mucho dolía hasta que me tocó.

—Lo siento, Bella, no sabía que…

—Sí lo sabías, Charlie —dije encolerizada, sosteniendo mi brazo contra mi pecho—, pero igual no te ha importado en lo más mínimo que Edward me haya hecho daño.

Abrió la boca, pero se arrepintió en el último momento. No podía debatir algo que él mismo había propiciado.

—Olvídalo —murmuré, al ver que se había quedado callado.

Salí de mi habitación con la cabeza agachada, aun sosteniendo mi brazo contra mí, pues todavía me dolía. Era increíble la forma en que Charlie se hacía de la vista gorda, ignorando cualquier situación inconveniente dentro de sus planes de ayudar a los Cullen.

Suspiré. Debería estar acostumbrada a su forma de ser. Después de todo, llevaba toda una vida de lo mismo, incluso desde antes de la muerte de mi madre. Todo el tiempo pasando por alto mis necesidades…

Alcé la mirada, encontrándome con dos pozos verdes y neutros. De alguna extraña manera, me inquietó el hecho no encontrar ira en ellos. En todas las ocasiones en las que nuestros ojos se encontraban, Edward me observaba con frialdad o con ardor, pero en ninguna de ellas así, tan pasivo. No estaba de ganas para otra conversación de las suyas. Me sentía un poco quebrada por él, por Charlie y toda la estúpida situación que nos enlazaba.

—Edward, le debes una disculpa a Bella —exigió Charlie.

¿Disculparse? No bufé, simplemente porque sería desgastarme más. Una disculpa sería lo último que podría esperar de él. Miré a Edward por un breve instante. Su rostro no cambió en lo absoluto. Era como si no sintiera nada, con expresión taciturna y extrañamente relajada.

Volví mi vista a Charlie, después de un momento. Parecía abominable, con la cara arrugada de la exasperación. No obstante, ninguno de los dos dijo nada más. Bajé de nuevo la vista y seguí caminando, escaleras abajo. Edward ni se inmutó, como lo esperé. Le importaba un comino lo que me había hecho.

Marqué el número de Riley, esperando a que contestara. Después de dos intentos, en los que no me contestó, decidí que iría de paseo sola. No me importaba salir con el frío que hacía. Para mí era refrescante inspirar el aire puro de la naturaleza, aunque me congelara.

El resto del día se me pasó relativamente en calma. Solo me preocupó el hecho de que Riley no hubiese contestado el teléfono. Le había dejado por lo menos diez mensajes de texto, preguntándole si todo estaba bien o si había sucedido algo en su casa… pero por más que esperé, no me respondió.

Regresé a casa alrededor de las siete de la noche, después de la solitaria caminata por el bosque aledaño a mi casa. Aclaró un poco mi cabeza; entre los árboles y las hojas secas que encontré a mi paso, deduje que no debía afectarme lo sucedido con Edward ni sus insinuaciones, como tampoco el desprecio de Charlie hacía mi seguridad. Nada ganaba con mortificarme, a excepción de estrés y una vida miserable, así que lo dejaría correr.

Había llegado a la contundente conclusión: ninguno de los dos importaba realmente. Fue como ver la luz al final del camino. Charlie siempre había sido una persona ajena a mi vida, sin preocuparse por mi bienestar, ni por compartir su vida conmigo. En cuanto a Edward… él no era nadie. Tan simple como eso. Puede que me haya afectado su cambio en un principio, pero ahora lo podía ver objetivamente sin los recuerdos de antaño de por medio. Edward era un desconocido, del que solo sabía su nombre. Habían pasado ocho años, después de todo, y eso era demasiado tiempo.

Mi Edward había desaparecido… e iba a tener que aceptarlo.

Ascendí por las escaleras, pasando de largo por el recibidor y la sala de estar. No quise mirar otra cosa que no fueran los escalones de madera cubiertos por la gruesa alfombra.

— ¿Se puede saber dónde te encontrabas y por qué llegas a esta hora? No ves que ya es entrada la noche. No deberías caminar sola por allí, es peligroso —Charlie me reprendió desde el tope de las escaleras, con voz contenida. Cerré los ojos por un instante, aferrándome a la paz que había conseguido, y subí los tres escalones que me faltaban. _¿Quién podía entenderlo? Deja que me agredan en mi propia casa, pero le asusta el peligro de la noche_—. ¿Riley te trajo?

—No.

—Entonces estabas sola —sentenció, con mal humor.

Bufé, finalmente enfrentándolo con la mirada.

—Sí, estaba sola. Siempre ha sido de ese modo, así que no sé por qué te molestas ahora —dije cansinamente—. ¿Acabaste el interrogatorio? Me quiero ir a dormir.

—No hemos terminado, Bella. Tenemos una conversación pendiente —gruñó, dando media vuelta. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer? ¿Seguirlo? ¿Me creía su secretaria o su asistente? Alcé una ceja en su dirección, aún estática en mi lugar. ¿Eso era una orden?—. Edward ya nos está esperando en el estudio.

Caminé detrás de él, siguiendo sus pasos y mascullando bajo mi aliento, sin saber exactamente por qué. Lo seguí por pura curiosidad, más que otra cosa.

Al entrar en el estudio, mis ojos enseguida se incrustaron en el muchacho sentado en una de las sillas de cuero. Edward miraba el retrato que estaba detrás del escritorio. Era una hermosa imagen de mi madre, que cubría gran parte de la pared. Tenía puesto un vestido crema que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, y sobre su cabeza tenía un sombrero de paja, sujeto a su cuello con un lazo suelto que la protegía del sol. En su rostro, una delicada sonrisa iluminaba sus facciones hermosas, mientras regaba algunas rosas blancas que estaban sembradas en el antejardín. La jardinería había sido su pasión más arraigada.

Suspiré al recordar aquellos días. Cuando todo era tan… colorido.

—Toma asiento para que podamos empezar —la voz de Charlie me hizo apartar la mirada del cuadro. Me había hundido sin querer en mis pensamientos. Charlie me miró con impaciencia, lo cual me hizo obedecer a su orden.

Miré de reojo a Edward, quien no dejaba de mirar atentamente al cuadro. Su ceño se encontraba fruncido. ¿Qué le pasaba? Dejé de observarlo y me regañé internamente por darle tanta importancia a lo que hacía.

—Como ya te he explicado antes, Bella, los Cullen se encuentran en una situación muy grave —Charlie se aclaró la garganta, viendo a Edward. Él apartó la mirada del cuadro, como si saliera de alguna clase de ensoñación, y posó sus ojos penetrantes en mi padre—. Absolutamente nadie puede enterarse que Edward se encuentra aquí. Se convertiría en un blanco fácil.

Edward lo interrumpió.

—No pienso quedarme encerrado todo el día. De por sí no hay nada qué hacer en este pueblo perdido, como para que también tenga que quedarme confinado dentro de estas paredes —hizo un berrinche y apretó los puños con rabia.

Rodeé los ojos y me recargué contra la silla. Era obvio que el encierro sería demasiado para un niño mimado y citadino como él.

—En ningún momento he dicho eso, Edward —Charlie graznó, tomando un sobre de manila que no había notado antes en el escritorio—. Para asegurarnos de que no puedan encontrarte, me he tomado el trabajo de contactar a un viejo amigo mío para que nos ayudara.

Charlie le tendió el sobre. Edward lo vio con duda y sus ojos viajaron de Charlie al sobre en varias ocasiones, antes de cogerlo por fin.

—Esto es…

Charlie suspiró.

—Así es. Son tus nuevos documentos: partida de nacimiento, certificado de bautizo, credencial de identidad, pase de conducción... todo bajo el nombre de Anthony Swan. Ese será tu nuevo nombre de ahora en adelante, por lo menos hasta que todo este lío se resuelva —terminó, con un deje de inquietud.

Edward tomó los papeles y los revisó uno a uno. Lo observé poner muecas de sorpresa cada que analizaba los diferentes papeles.

—No me gusta ese nombre —fue todo lo que dijo, después de un tenso silencio.

—Es tu segundo nombre —se me salió sin querer. Volteó a verme, con incredulidad, antes de negar lentamente.

—Pero nunca me ha gustado —_Lo sé_, quise decirle, pero me contuve. Siempre lo repetía cuando éramos niños. Se quejaba y pataleaba cada vez que alguien lo llamaba por su nombre completo.

Giré mi cabeza para ver a Charlie. Por su mirada interrogante, supe que no se perdió nada de nuestro intercambio. Me sentí extraña. Era la primera vez que me hablaba sin ánimos de discutir.

—Entonces, eso quiere decir que tengo un nuevo familiar —dije irónicamente, sintiendo todavía los ojos de Edward sobre mí. Retorcí mis manos, entrelazándolas y soltándolas repetidamente. Su intensidad me tenía un poco mareada.

—Más exactamente, un primo lejano. Uno que no conocíamos. Será la excusa perfecta para acallar preguntas inconvenientes.

Asentí, aprendiendo la nueva información. De soslayo, vi que Edward aún permanecía en la misma posición, con sus ojos anclados agudamente sobre mi cara. Tragué pesado y me esforcé por ocultarle mis crecientes nervios. Charlie siguió hablando, pero estaba más que segura que Edward tampoco lo escuchó.

—Como Edward terminó la escuela el año pasado, no habrá inconvenientes de clases ni nada por el estilo.

Miré raudamente a mi padre, sin poder creerlo. ¡¿Edward había terminado antes que yo?! ¡Pero si teníamos la misma edad! ¡Era una blasfemia!

—Adelanté clases desde casa —me respondió, con voz aterciopelada, suave y tintineante. Se encogió de hombros, sonriendo de medio lado.

¡Jodida mierda!

Algo no identificado bajó por mis bragas, el corazón se me desbocó y el aliento se me atoró abruptamente en alguna parte de la tráquea. Temblaba irremediablemente. Su atractivo rostro, repentinamente se convirtió en un desfajo de masculinidad. Pero su sonrisa… ¡Dios! ¡Su sonrisa! Fue una explosión de energía sexual, una que me impactó como un camión de cien mil toneladas, atropellándome sin compasión. Me sonrojé furiosamente, mirándolo sin parpadear.

¿Explotó una bomba a mi lado, acaso?

En algún momento, después de varios segundos cubiertos por su energía envolvente y abrazadora, conseguí correr mi cabello del hombro y ocultarme tras él.

La voz de Charlie resonó en la habitación, pero no fui consciente de sus palabras. Aún me sentía presa en una cárcel de un calor desconocido, rodeada de unos ojos verde bosque que me incitaban y me asfixiaban, empujando mis límites. Nunca había experimentado semejante sentimiento calando en mi interior. No podía respirar bien, prácticamente boqueaba por aire.

— ¡Tengo clases mañana! —grité, poniéndome de pie. Charlie me miró sorprendido y medio asustado, pero asintió levemente. Me sonrojé de nuevo, recobrando el rojo sangre que antes había inundado mis mejillas y cuello. ¡Debía parecer una loca, por el amor a Dios! Pero era la única manera de escapar de la potente mirada de Edward.

Evité sus ojos, aunque lo sentí estudiar milímetro a milímetro cada segmento de mi cuerpo, como evaluándome, pero no me fijé en su rostro.

—Bueno, uhm… ya he dicho lo más importante, así que puedes retirarte, si quieres.

No esperé a que dijera más, empujé la silla de cuero y salí disparada hacía la puerta.

—Recuerda lo que te dije. Para que sea más creíble, deben ser amables frente a los demás —apenas y lo miré—. No quiero rumores sobre peleas entre ustedes por el pueblo, ni chismes escandalosos que puedan llamar demasiado la atención. Ya de por sí será un inconveniente la llegada de un nuevo familiar, como para que le agreguemos más problemas.

Asentí una y otra vez, exasperada. ¡Quería irme ya! ¿No veía mi ansiedad?

—Buenas noches —susurré, bajando la mirada.

Me escurrí por la puerta, poniendo distancia entre la peligrosa mirada de Edward y mi cuerpo tembloroso. Con paso trémulo, me apresuré para llegar pronto a mi habitación.

¿Qué me había sucedido? ¿Qué era este calor… qué era esta contradicción? ¿Por qué sentí que el corazón me iba a estallar? Empuñé la tela que se hallaba sobre mi órgano bombeante.

¡Por Dios! Era el hombre que me había maltratado, juzgado y marcado con sus dedos… ¡Él no podía despertar eso en mí! ¡Carajo!

Había llegado a una conclusión absoluta: él no era nadie. No podía afectarme, no podía lastimarme y tampoco podía hacerme vibrar de esta manera. Punto.

—Isabella…

Salté de la impresión.

Volteé mi rostro. ¡Oh, no! Venía en mi dirección, con todo su metro ochenta, cuerpo de infarto, sonrisa ladina, avanzando fuertemente por el pasillo. Parecía un hombre de caza y al acecho, con su andar felino y seguridad en sí mismo.

¿Qué podía hacer? ¡Dios! ¿Por qué no me deja en paz?

— ¿Puedo ir contigo mañana a tu escuela? —los ojos se me abrieron de golpe. ¿Quería escoltarme a la escuela? Lo miré, sin entender, totalmente petrificada y sin palabras inteligentes para devolverle. ¿Por qué quería hacerlo? ¿En verdad deseaba mi compañía? Me sonrió enigmáticamente, acentuando la duda que me recorría entera—. Es que así podría resultarme más fácil… ya sabes, congeniar con una animadora… mucho más que si me presentara por mi cuenta ¿Entiendes?

Un balde de agua fría. Sí, eso fue lo que sentí. Como un duro golpe en el estómago. ¿Se estaba burlando de mí? Apreté los labios, escondiendo la rabia que me embargó. Este imbécil… ¿por quién me tomaba? Temblé un poco, pero esta vez por la ira.

_¿Qué demonios pensabas, Bella? ¿Pensaste que quería pasar un rato contigo, pasarla bien mientras recordaban los viejos tiempos? ¡Eres una idiota! Está claro que él es un depredador, un mujeriego sin sentimientos que solo le importa follarse a cualquier mujer hueca y rubia. ¡Él no es tu jodido Edward! ¡Ese niño ya no existe! ¡Despierta!_

Despojé mi rostro de cualquier tensión. Noté que mis músculos se aflojaron y poco a poco la tensión me abandonó el cuerpo. El velo de indiferencia hizo nuevamente su aparición, en el momento más preciso. Le devolví la mirada, sin expresión e impasible, pero a la vez con confianza. Le sonreí, estirando los labios sardónicamente.

—Por supuesto, Edward. Aunque no dudo de tus capacidades románticas, supongo que sería mucho mejor si te echo una mano, ¿no? —la sonrisa confianzuda se desvaneció de su rostro, transformándose en tenebrosa seriedad.

—Y no deberías dudar. Puedo tener a cualquier mujer que desee, cuando y como yo quiera —adelantó los dos pasos que nos separaban, marcando cada palabra. Su cercanía hizo tambalear mi confianza, sin embargo, me las arreglé para no exteriorizarlo—. Puedo hacerlo solo, ¿sabes? Solo basta con abrir la boca, susurrarle unas cuantas palabras y llenarla de halagos —se acercó más, tanto que mi espacio personal se entrelazó con el suyo, juntándonos y casi rozándonos. Tragué y me alarmé al sentir el ritmo alocado de mi corazón, golpeando mis costillas—. Le diría al oído que es la mujer más hermosa que he tenido el placer de conocer —su aliento bordeó mi oído, provocando un par de escalofríos—. Sería tan fácil… tan divertido y deleitoso, cogerla en la oscuridad de un callejón… embestir contra su suavidad… —ronroneó, suspirando sobre mi piel.

Apreté las piernas. Estaba encandilada. ¡Y solo por sus palabras! Sentía que mi ropa interior se humedecía y mis senos peleaban contra el sostén, completamente adoloridos.

Este hombre era peligroso… era malditamente amenazante.

Acarició superficialmente la piel de mi cuello con sus labios tentadores y casi grité de satisfacción.

—Sería tan bueno llevarla a mi cama. Amasar su piel caliente y joderla toda la noche hasta el amanecer —su voz se tornó más y más ronca a medida que sus labios me tocaban la piel, dando besos continuos.

_¿Qué estaba sucediendo aquí?_ Gritó una vocecita muy lejana en mi cabeza.

—Lo que daría por tenerla una noche en mi cama.

Abrí los ojos, después de haberlos cerrados inconscientemente, y me aparté dolorosamente lejos de él, dando un paso hacia atrás.

_Una noche…_

Eso era lo único que le interesaba a un hombre como Edward. Entonces, ¿por qué me sentía tan decepcionada de repente? Quizás porque esperaba que algo más… algo diferente de él.

Sonreí con amargura. Edward deseaba a una mujer que no le importara ser el trapo de turno, tener relaciones y ser despachada antes de que el sol saliera. Y estaba jodidamente segura de que esa mujer no era yo.

No sé qué había pasado hace un momento, pero no estaba segura de quererlo averiguar. Mi mano tocó el lugar donde me había besado tiernamente, dejando besos suaves y cadenciosos como mariposas. ¿Cómo se las arreglaba para ser tan tierno y brutal a la vez?

—Es… está claro que no tendrás ningún problema. Puedes conseguir a la mujer que quieras sin mi ayuda —dije con voz plana, esperando a que dijera algo. Sin embargo, eso no sucedió—. Buenas noches.

Entré a mi habitación en dos zancadas, sin mirar atrás. Puse el seguro y me hundí en la cama, sintiendo un dolor tenue y pasivo comenzar a penetrar en mi pecho. Era como un veneno, profundizándose en mis tejidos, escociendo terriblemente y anudando algo en mi garganta. Me quedé dormida, intranquila y un poco más… infeliz.

* * *

**Nota de autora:**

Hola, aquí les dejo el nuevo capi, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, como yo lo hice al escribirlo. ¿Qué les pareció? Por fin conocimos algo más de este semidesconocido- frío- Bruto Edward... Mi pobre Bella esta un poco mareada por su culpa...

Gracias inmensas por sus comentarios, de verdad que son el aliciente más poderoso, Gracias por su apoyo :´).

A mi linda, querida Carla, muchas gracias ¡Te quedó genial!

Att:

MarieElizabethCs.


	4. Despues de todo, él no volvera

Los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer**. Solo la trama es de mi autoría.

Capítulo beteado por **Carla Liñán** [**MaeCllnWay**], **Beta FFAD**

**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

* * *

**Después de todo, él no volverá**

**By MarieElizabethCS**

* * *

— ¿Acampaste y no me invitaste?

Abrí los ojos y sonreí. Riley me observaba burlonamente de pie, desde su metro setenta y cinco, a un paso de donde me encontraba acostada. Mantenía una mueca divertida, como si quisiera disimular una sonrisa más evidente.

— Lo siento —me disculpé con una pequeña sonrisa, siguiéndole el juego. Me senté sobre el césped y le hice una seña para que me acompañara. Lo hizo enseguida, acomodándose a mi lado, se inclinó ligeramente sobre mí y plantó un dulce beso en mi sien.

— ¿Qué hacías aquí tan temprano? —preguntó enseguida, sin alejarse, dejando la broma atrás pero aún sonriente. Lo miré sin parpadear, pensando con cuidado lo siguiente que le diría.

_¿Debería decirle?_ Pensé, mirando sus ojos azules expectantes.

Había salido de casa temprano, incluso antes de que dieran las seis de la mañana, para no tener que encontrarme con Edward. La verdad, lo había hecho por el temor a que cumpliera su palabra y se me pegara, viniendo conmigo a la escuela en plan de _conquistador,_ y me pusiera en ridículo frente a todos. Además, no sabía exactamente por qué, pero me molestaba la idea de tenerlo nuevamente cerca.

—_Lo que daría por tenerla una noche en mi cama._

Oh, cierto… era por eso.

Asqueroso, pervertido, arrogante, caliente y sexy hijo de puta. Me hizo perder la cabeza por unos segundos con sus _palabras_ _sedosas_, susurradas al oído… era un condenado manipulador. Me di cuenta más tarde: Edward Cullen era un maquinista de primera categoría. Uno al que debía de temer con todas las pulsaciones de mi corazón. No podía permitir que me envolviera de nuevo, ni tampoco darle alguna oportunidad de acecharme como había hecho ayer por la noche y parte del día.

Él no perdería otra oportunidad para saltarme al cuello.

De todas formas, eso no tenía importancia ahora. No era relevante justo ahora que el idiota de Edward me hiciera sentir tantas cosas. Ya encontraría algún momento para pensar sobre ello más adelante.

Borré al idiota de Cullen de mis pensamientos lo mejor que pude, enfocándome en Riley. Él sí que era una prioridad máxima en mi vida, y al que le debía más de lo que alguna vez podría retribuirle.

Había pasado toda la noche y parte de la mañana pensando si era correcto decirle o no a Riley lo que había sucedido en casa durante el fin de semana. Él era mi mejor amigo después de todo, mi confidente, al que nunca le había guardado secretos, pero ahora… simplemente no sabía qué hacer. ¿Lo expondría a algún peligro? Esa era la duda que me carcomía y por la cual no había podido dormir por más de dos horas continuas. Pensar que Riley pudiera ser lastimado por culpa mía o de Edward, me mataba. Pero cada vez que sopesaba la idea de no revelarle lo que tenía dentro me sentía aún más desolada, inquieta y llena de remordimientos.

Lo último que deseaba era interponer secretos entre nosotros.

Riley me observó sin perder detalle, haciendo que me tensara.

¿Desahogarme y vomitar todo, o mentirle y hacerle creer que nada había pasado?

Dejarlo fuera, y seguro, de mi drama familiar.

Los segundos transcurrieron. Abrí la boca, sabiendo que la veracidad de mis siguientes palabras no sería la misma que en otras de nuestras conversaciones. Hablé, sin dejar de sonreír.

—No quería encontrarme con Charlie, ya sabes cómo es de pesado.

Me mordí el labio, sabiendo que un gran hoyo se abismaría sobre nuestra amistad de ahora en adelante. Todo por culpa del maldito engendro que era Cullen.

Se irguió, enderezando su columna y sin apartar ni un segundo la mirada. Oh-oh, yo conocía demasiado bien_ esa_ mirada. Él estaba tratando de leerme a través de sus pestañas rubias, con sus ojos relampagueando con desconfianza.

— ¿Charlie te hizo algo? Es que... siento que hay algo más que no me estás diciendo —su mirada intensa y preocupada me ganó la batalla y me vi obligada a dejar de mirarlo por unos segundos.

— ¿Qué? Son solo imaginaciones tuyas. Charlie se ha comportado como… Charlie. Ignorándome y comportándose como el rey de la casa. Nada fuera de lo común —para hacer más realista la desastrosa mentira, rodeé los ojos con hastío, esperando a que me creyera.

Riley me miró por un momento, analizando mis palabras. Soltó una risita, mostrándome sus dientes en una hermosa sonrisa. El alivio sobrevino a mi cuerpo como una ventisca.

—Por un momento pensé que algo muy malo te había sucedido este fin de semana —con un brazo, me apretó contra su pecho, tomándome desprevenida. Mi mejilla se adhirió completamente en su camiseta gris, al nivel de su corazón. De inmediato, el color rosa se extendió por mi rostro como una reacción alérgica e incómoda que su cercanía siempre me producía—. Me he preocupado por nada, entonces. Así que Charlie sigue siendo el mismo imbécil de siempre —jocoso, me apretó más contra él, riendo como un niño de cinco años, lo cual me hizo hundir más en la culpa. Entrecerré los ojos, conteniendo mi lengua.

—El mismo idiota de siempre —dije en voz más baja, debo admitir, un poco trastornada por la cercanía de mi amigo. No era algo extraño entre nosotros, pero nunca me acostumbraría a sus arranques de cariño. Menos ahora, cuando le mentía descaradamente.

—Hola chicos —saludó Ángela, llegando y llevando consigo su maleta, con expresión cansada. Dibujó una linda sonrisa, mientras que sus ojos, semi ocultos tras sus lentes de pasta negra, brillaron con suspicacia al notar nuestro abrazo—. ¿Cómo les fue este fin de semana? —dejó caer su bolso con pesadez, frente a nosotros.

Le respondimos positivamente. Internamente, esperé que alguien allá arriba no se molestara demasiado con mis mentiras. Había sido un fin de semana de porquería, muy alejado del glorioso _bien_ que le había respondido a mi amiga. Hablamos sobre lo que habíamos hecho en los días libres. Bueno, más bien ellos hablaron sobre lo que hicieron, mientras que yo los escuchaba atentamente, sin intervenir. Al parecer, Riley había tenido que acompañar a su madre a hacerse algunos chequeos médicos en el hospital Grace, en Seattle, durante todo el día, por lo que regresaron muy tarde en la noche. Habían pasado el día entre citas médicas, exámenes y consultas con especialistas. Riley pasó todo el tiempo con ella, escuchando lo que decían los doctores sobre la condición de su mamá.

Reprimí una mueca.

La señora Monique sufría de una enfermedad respiratoria crónica, consecuencia de tantos años de abuso del cigarrillo. Tenía citas de control, medicamentos por montones, inhaladores y en su cuarto tenía una bala de oxigeno enorme, por si le entraba alguna crisis. Riley se tomaba muy en serio la enfermedad de su madre y siempre estaba al pendiente de ella. Estaba de más preguntarle por qué no me había contestado las llamadas el día anterior.

Fuimos a clases poco después. A Jessica y a Mike no se les veía por ningún lado, lo cual fue extraño ya que ellos siempre llegaban temprano, incluso antes que nosotros.

Para la primera clase, la señora Leslie, la profesora de literatura, nos pidió redactar un resumen sobre la obra _La _ _Divina comedia_, que previamente ya había dejado como lectura para la casa_. _Decir que me jacté escribiendo sobre Dante, los infiernos, los sub-círculos y el tan anhelado paraíso, fue quedarse cortos. Había leído esa novela hacía una semana y media y me había parecido muy creativa, consistente y llena de misticismo. Sin embargo, no fue del todo de mi gusto, aunque no por ello poco entretenida. Prefería las novelas románticas y un poco más… vivas.

Me demoré casi toda la hora escribiéndolo a detalle. Cuando le entregué a la profesora las dos hojas con mi resumen, ella me miró con la ceja alzada, algo sorprendida por la rapidez con la que había trabajado. Era una mujer de treinta y tantos años, pero era obvio que la profesión que había escogido la había hecho envejecer antes de tiempo; las marcas entre las cejas y la adusta manera de presionar los labios la hacía parecer una institutriz de cincuenta años y no una joven recién casada. No dejó de estudiarme, mientras vigilaba de reojo a los demás. Todos aún se encontraban de cabeza en su propio escrito. Me encogí de hombros y salí del aula para tomar la siguiente clase que me tocaba.

Las horas pasaron y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya era medio día. Hoy no me tocaban clases con ninguno de mi amigos; por el contrario, la única hora que podíamos compartir todos juntos era la hora del almuerzo. Riley me molestaba sobre haberlo abandonado en sus clases de relleno, pero eran materias que yo había tomado en el verano anterior para no tener que verlas durante todo el año escolar, pero principalmente para graduarme lo antes posible. Me molestaba el hecho de que

Edward hubiese terminado la escuela antes que yo, y eso era algo que no me perdonaría nunca. El solo recordarlo me hizo apretar las manos con fuerza, y salí del aula de matemáticas, sin dirigirle la mirada a nada ni nadie.

Los pasillos se encontraban atestados de estudiantes, la mayoría se dirigía a la cafetería, al igual que yo. Debido al tumulto de gente en mi camino, llegué unos minutos más tarde de lo habitual.

—Pensé que no habían venido a clases —dije, sorprendida de ver a Jessica y a Mike en nuestra mesa habitual. Puse la bandeja con comida sobre la mesa, mientras me sentaba. Riley llegó justo detrás de mí, cargando también una bandeja como la mía. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, viendo de igual forma a nuestros amigos.

—Nos saltamos la primera hora porque no pudimos terminar el trabajo de ciencias. El señor Banner es muy estricto y no queríamos sacar una mala nota a estas alturas, así que vamos a entregarlo mañana temprano —respondió Mike, un tanto avergonzado, mientras que Jessica sonreía entre dientes. Algo se traían estos dos. No había duda que entre ellos existía algo más que amistad. Era evidente para todos nosotros con tan solo mirarlos interactuar. No dije nada, haciéndome la desentendida. Seguramente se les había hecho tarde por andar tonteando en algún lado.

—Sí, claro… —antes de que Riley soltara una frase sarcásticas de las suyas, le propiné un codazo para que callara—. ¡Auch! Pero, ¿qué...?

Le envié una mirada severa, haciendo que cerrara la boca.

Cuando el ambiente se distendió, luego de la escenita de miradas mordaces entre

Riley y yo, conversamos sobre cosas banales. Después de un rato largo, Ángela llegó acompañada de Ben, su novio. Ella también se sorprendió al ver a nuestros amigos allí, sentados como si nada. Los saludó, algo confundida, pero no preguntó nada. Supuse que era evidente para ella también lo que ambos ocultaban.

— ¡Vamos, chicas, más arriba! ¡Es que tengo que hacerlo todo yo! Dios, ¡son una vergüenza para la escuela! —despegué la vista por un momento de mi libro al escuchar los gritos provenientes del grupo de barbies reunidas en la cancha de baloncesto.

Las porristas —o como yo les digo 'mujeres operadas de todo menos del cerebro'— estaban ensayando una nueva rutina, y Lauren, la capitana del equipo, estaba más encabronada que de costumbre. Movía su cabello rubio, sujeto en una coleta alta, de un lado a otro. Giró exasperadamente su cabeza en señal de impaciencia, despotricando palabras bajo su aliento.

Me encontraba en la hora de gimnasia y se suponía que debería estar corriendo por la cancha cubierta, entrenando para la prueba de atletismo que tenía a finales del mes. Sin embargo, me encontraba aquí, sentada en las gradas altas y leyendo 'Cumbres borrascosas'. _Lamentablemente,_ si obviamos mi sarcasmo, la profesora Carlie no había podido asistir porque se encontraba indispuesta. Así que nos encontrábamos sin nada que hacer y pasando el tiempo por los alrededores, solo esperando a que la hora y media de gimnasia terminara para poder irnos.

— ¿Qué les cuesta poner una maldita sonrisa en el rostro? ¡Es demasiado pedir! Estúpidas… —susurró la última palabra, aunque fue obvio que todos la escucharon también. Si sus palabras habían llegado hasta mis oídos, entonces todos los presentes —unas veinte personas, sin contar a las porristas— también lo hicieron.

Lauren había tomado la cancha cubierta de baloncesto sin pedir permiso a nadie, aprovechando la ausencia de la profesora para hacer de las suyas, con sus descerebradas compañeras... unas lacayas bien entrenadas por ella.

El grupo de animadoras estaban practicando una especie de pirámide, pero desde lejos se notaba lo descoordinadas y lo poco preparadas que estaban para realizarla. La jodida figura temblaba como una hoja al viento, desde las tres chicas en la base hasta la pelinegra ubicada en la parte más alta; absolutamente todas temblaban como gatos recién bañados. Eso sería un desastre en cualquier momento.

Justo cuando pensaba en lo doloroso que sería verlas caer, una chica rubia, tetas grandes y trasero deforme por cirugías, que estaba ubicada un poco más arriba de la mitad de la estructura, se tambaleó peligrosamente hacia delante, provocando una sucesión de inestabilidad en todas las demás. Algunas se quejaron, otras chillaron, pero ninguna cayó al suelo. Fue patético verlas chillar, con miedo de caer, mientras mantenían su sonrisa tonta y lunática.

—Me siento más inteligente con solo verlas —giré mi rostro y me encontré con Seth, un compañero de la clase de gimnasia. Era alto, de cabello negro al igual que sus ojos, y a pesar de que teníamos la misma edad, su rostro todavía era algo aniñado.

Sonreí, viendo el espectáculo frente a nosotros.

—Ni que lo digas. Parecen un grupo de monos. No, perdón… eso sería insultar a esos pobres animalitos —solté una risita, mientras que Seth soltó una carcajada demasiado alta. Varios de nuestros compañeros se giraron hacia donde estábamos, incluyendo a las tontas de la pirámide movediza.

— ¡Ups! Creo que se enfadaron.

—No, más bien creo que quieren sacarnos los ojos —otra oleada de risas nos sobrevino al ver las caras deformes, pero todavía sonrientes, de las porristas. La verdad es que era algo ridículo, pero me resultó imposible detenerme. Las carcajadas salían y brotaban sin control de solo verlas intentar mantener el equilibrio una sobre la otra.

No me di cuenta en qué momento sucedió, estaba demasiado distraída intentando recuperar el aliento como para fijarme en algo más que no fuera respirar; pero el hecho era que Lauren en algún instante de locura empezó a escalar enérgicamente por la pirámide moviendo sus brazos y piernas al mismo tiempo sin chistar, sosteniéndose del cabello, hombros y cabezas de las demás mientras ascendía, sin el mínimo miedo a caerse, ni remordimiento por el maltrato hacia sus súbditas. A Seth se le desencajó la quijada al verla, mi expresión no difería demasiado a la suya.

—Debe querer morir hoy, ¿no es así? —murmuró, mientras calmaba su respiración

agitada. Lauren llegó hasta la mitad de la figura, sin parpadear siquiera. Vi con horror que aumentaba la velocidad, escalando al doble de rápido.

Varias chicas se tambalearon a su paso, moviéndose peligrosamente hacia el frente y hacia atrás, mientras soportaban el peso y las manotadas de Lauren al subir. Estaba esperando el desastre, la caída de cinco metros y medio iba a ser épica, y lo mejor de todo era que yo lo iba a presenciar. No era propio de mí desearles cosas malas a las personas pero... ¡estábamos hablando de Lauren, por Dios! Lauren "zorrita" Sloan iba a caer sobre su culo como una jodida papaya, y por una vez en su vida iba a hacer el ridículo frente a los demás, en lugar de humillar a otras personas, como era su costumbre. Bueno… eso era lo que esperaba ver, sin embargo, justo en el momento más emocionante —cuando la chica en la cima perdía el equilibrio—, por el rabillo del ojo capté un borrón cobrizo entrando intempestivamente por la puerta principal de la cancha. La sonrisa se esfumó de mi rostro, al igual que mi buen estado de ánimo.

El tormento que invadía mis pensamientos cada pocos minutos, y que me hacía rabiar con solo recordarlo, se encontraba de pie en la entrada, luciendo algo perdido y un tanto ansioso.

Bastaba verlo para saber que no se sentía del todo seguro como pretendía hacer creer. Giraba la cabeza cada tanto, de un lado a otro, asegurándose las espaldas de enemigos potenciales y pareciendo un leopardo temeroso de ser atrapado por otro cazador aún más peligroso. Lo sabía muy bien… _él todavía no se fía de nadie_, pensé, recordando la noche en que llegó a mi casa.

¿Qué estaba haciendo Edward aquí?

Arrugué los labios y, de inmediato, pensé lo peor de él. ¿Había venido para cumplir su palabra sobre las animadoras? De repente, me molestó idea de que Edward hiciera el tonto con alguna de las plásticas sin cerebro. Apreté las manos en puños, deseando romper algo sólido o encajar mis uñas en su rostro. Pero me paralicé. Era absurdo que él me hiciera sentir de esa forma tan poco... yo. Nunca me habían invadido estos sentimientos desconocidos, ni estas ganas de estrangularlo sin motivo alguno. Me enloquecía de furia cuando sus ojos brillaban con arrogancia, poderío y lujuria, como si yo fuera un insulso objeto más de una vitrina sucia. Me enervaba que se sintiera tan seguro de sí mismo cuando me acorralaba, pavoneándose de su hermosura casi insultante en mis narices, o cuando decía alguna de sus oraciones inteligentes y denigrantes, siempre con la intención de herirme. En momentos así, lo único que podía ver, oler y percibir era la sangre palpitándome en la sien. No obstante, justo ahora, no estaba haciendo nada malo para merecerlo. Y no entendía la razón de mi ira, si ni siquiera había hecho nada todavía.

_Es un hombre, sexy, hermoso... ¿Cuánto tardarán las féminas del instituto en lanzarse a sus pies?_

Me mordí el labio, rechazando esa posibilidad.

Sentí desprecio y molestia, pero al mismo tiempo sentía emociones inexplicables que ni yo misma podía descifrar. Se trataba de un sentir igual de potente y desbordante como todas las demás; me asaltaba el deseo de hacer algo urgente contra esa sonrisa matadora y torcida que nunca fallaba en aparecer. Pero no podía decidir entre hacerla desaparecer de un golpe en la quijada o lanzarme a él para acallarlo de cualquier otra manera. Deseaba estrujar sus brazos fuertes y probar al tacto aquel embravecido cabello que nunca lograba domar. Deseaba, quería, anhelaba demasiadas cosas incoherentes que para nada iban conmigo. La incógnita de no saber qué me sucedía me enfurecía todavía más que la sola presencia de Edward. No podía silenciar tampoco la irrefrenable molestia ni las ganas de querer patearlo en el trasero y enviarlo de vuelta a su estúpida casa, de donde nunca debió haber salido. No obstante, tampoco deseaba que algo malo le sucediese.

¡Ash! ¿Qué carajos me estaba sucediendo?

No tenía ningún derecho de molestarme con Edward, ni por sus planes de conquista, cuando él evidentemente no significaba absolutamente nada en mi vida. _Ni yo para él,_ lo cual era un punto más que claro. Pero, ¿por qué no se iba? De nuevo, sentía ese malestar quisquilloso en el pecho que no me permitía dejarlo ir.

¿Estaba perdiendo la cabeza? ¿Las hormonas me estaban pasando una muy, muy mala jugada?

Mi mente había sido perturbada por algo en el ambiente. Sí, debía ser eso. Algún virus mortal que atacaba las neuronas y luego a los órganos resguardados en mi caja torácica... porque, de ninguna manera, lo que sentía podía ser normal. Nunca había sentido ese malestar en el estómago, ni los cosquilleos en la planta de los pies, mucho menos el calor y el frío luchando una batalla campal en mi cabeza... todo solo por el simple hecho de verlo a él. Si algo había descubierto en los últimos días era que me había convertido en una pobre masoquista. Lo sé, yo también sentía lástima de mí misma.

Así que, como una débil niñita babosa, me quedé viéndolo más de la cuenta. Su cabello se veía brillante, como si acabara de salir de la ducha; desordenado y sin forma específica, viéndose simplemente caliente. ¿Acaso lo hacía a propósito para volver idiotas a las mujeres?

Me diagnostiqué rápidamente. Malestar general, opresión en el pecho y en el estómago, y cosquilleo irregular. Sí, era definitivo: el muy desgraciado lo hacía adrede. Él conocía las reacciones que generaba su sola apariencia… y no perdía provecho de ello, por lo visto.

Sus ojos escanearon el área de izquierda a derecha, dirigiendo sus ojos hacía los baños que estaban junto a la entrada hasta las gradas. Parecía estar buscando algo, como si intentara rastrear un rostro en específico.

¿Estaría sopesando alguna presa? ¿Esa era su manera de ir de_ cacería_? ¿Las porristas eran su objetivo? ¿Alguna rubia de senos gigantes?

¡¿Cómo se le ocurría aparecer aquí como si nada pasara, y para colmo de todo con esa actitud de rompecorazones buscando a su presa?!

Agarré mi bolso y el libro abandonado sobre las gradas antes de correr en su dirección, sintiéndome de repente enferma y con un dolor punzante en la cabeza. De ninguna manera iba a permitir que llevara a cabo sus planes, no cuando podía evitarlos de raíz. Se suponía que él debía mantener un perfil bajo y, por lo tanto, andarse con cuidado; fuera de escándalos, como dijo Charlie. Ya iba a ser molesto el tema de "_un primo lejano recién conocido_", como para agregarle un lío de faldas o un asesinato a sangre fría, eso por parte mía.

Llegué a él a toda prisa, esperando que nadie más, y solo yo, lo hubiese visto entrar, aunque lo dudaba seriamente.

Edward estaba mirando hacia otra dirección cuando me planté cerca de él y, sin darle ninguna oportunidad de resistirse, lo tomé del brazo, aprovechando que se encontraba desprevenido, y lo arrastré detrás de la puerta principal de la cancha, donde nadie podía vernos.

Me aseguré por encima de mi hombro que nadie hubiese sido testigo de mi arranque. Al parecer, todos estaban demasiado entretenidos con el circo que habían montado las animadoras como para percatarse de lo sucedido.

_He sido cuidadosa y sorpresivamente ágil_, pensé irónicamente.

— ¿Debería sentirme halagado o ultrajado? No sé por cuál de las dos decidirme —dijo con voz aterciopelada, baja y sugerente—. Según lo entiendo, me has secuestrado a plena luz del día... para aprovecharte de mí, ¿tal vez? No me opongo para nada, si es lo que deseas. Pero, tengo una duda: ¿Es parte de tu plan maestro violarme detrás de una puerta de metal o tienes algún otro lugar más privado? Aquí no hay casi espacio —me giré, completamente encabronada. _¿Cómo se atrevía?_

Edward estaba recostado contra la puerta, con una sonrisa torcida tatuada en su rostro, rebosante de arrogancia.

Tomé una respiración profunda, intentando contener la lava hirviendo que recorría a mil por horas todo mi sistema circulatorio y lo rocé sin querer. El espacio era mínimo, como él muy bien había dicho, así que nos tocábamos con tan solo respirar. Estaba demasiado cerca. Podía oler su colonia, su aroma natural desprendiéndose en una deliciosa conjugación hasta mi nariz, provocando la expansión de un cosquilleo tenue por toda mi piel.

Engreído del infierno.

En esta ocasión, y para mi total orgullo, no me dejé dominar por las sensaciones que me invadieron con su cercanía. Lo miré con toda la furia que llevaba amasando en mi interior desde ayer y, de haber tenido un objeto filoso en mi mano, lo hubiese hundido hasta la empuñadura en su garganta blanquecina, sin pesar alguno. No obstante, en lugar de un cuchillo estilo carnicero, tenía un libro de pasta dura que no dudé en utilizar en su contra, propinándole un golpe en el brazo que no vio venir. Sus ojos verdes se agrandaron con sorpresa.

—Deja de decir estupideces. Nada te gustaría más que eso, ¿verdad? ¡Pervertido! Pero, para que lo sepas, ¡no me interesas en lo más mínimo! —le grité en la cara, con las mejillas encendidas de la ira, sintiendo que la vergüenza burbujeaba debido a sus palabras depravadas. Yo nunca pensaría en algo así, por lo menos estando cuerda y en mis cinco sentidos.

— ¿Me golpeaste? —preguntó atónito, viéndome y sin parpadear, con sus ojos trabados en los míos. Mordí mi labio con fuerza, súbitamente azorada.

—Te lo merecías. Además, ¿por qué siempre tienes que insinuar tus cochinadas? ¡No quiero escuchar ninguna de tus desagradables insinuaciones! ¡Asno! —le volví dar un golpe. Ya estaba casi por propinarle el tercero, pero me detuvo. Me quitó el libro y me agarró de la mano con fuerza, pero sin llegar a lastimarme, mientras me jalaba a su cuerpo. Mi frente colisionó contra su pecho con un golpe seco, mientras que todas mis extremidades impactaban contra las suyas.

—Definitivamente, me inclino por la opción de ultrajado —rió por encima de mi cabeza, bastante complacido. Debo admitir que me quedé un poco ausente, mientras procesaba lo que sucedía—. ¡Cielos! ¡Cómo te extrañé en lo de Charlie! Sin ti, esa casa es como una tumba fría y sin diversión. Eso sin mencionar la cara agria que siempre carga tu padre —dijo con hastío.

Fue ahí cuando intenté alejarme, pero él me lo impidió, pasando un brazo por mi cintura.

—Soy tu muñeca de entretenimiento, entonces —dije indignada, forcejeando porque me dejara ir—. ¡Suéltame, Edward! No es gracioso.

Apretó más su agarre sobre mi cintura, y por un momento pensé que me encarcelaría entre sus brazos por un buen largo rato. Sin embargo, en vez de eso, en dos segundos me dejó libre. En cuanto su calor me abandonó, lo empujé contra la puerta, perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía.

— ¿Qué carajos haces aquí, Edward? ¿Acaso viniste a liarte con alguna animadora? Si es por eso, te lo advierto desde ahora: no cuentas conmigo. No estoy dispuesta a secundarte en tus… jueguitos —lo miré despectivamente, recogiendo mi libro del piso.

— ¿Eso es lo que te tiene de tan mal humor? ¿Piensas que vine a ver las porristas? —soltó una risa pendeja que me enervó—. No será acaso que… ¿estás celosa, Isabella? —sonrió burlón, pero alcancé a percibir un tinte de temor en sus palabras. Rodeé los ojos como respuesta automática a su alusión descabellada.

—Primero, mi mal humor no es asunto tuyo. Segundo, no me preocupa en lo más mínimo lo que hagas o dejes de hacer. Por mí, te puedes tirar a cualquier mujer que se te pase por el frente —abrió la boca, de seguro para referirse a algo como "Tú eres la única que tengo al frente"—. Tercero, ten por seguro que yo nunca sería esa mujer, así que ahórrate la molestia y, por favor, no me dirijas ninguna indirecta, que no me interesa. Además, te recuerdo que tú mismo me dijiste que querías salir con una porrista, así que no te hagas el desentendido.

Edward sonrió como si supiera algo que yo no, y mi corazón giró en mi pecho como un mini tornado destructivo.

— ¿Viniste aquí solo para fastidiarme? —siseé.

—No. En realidad, estoy aquí porque necesitaba verte —respondió como si nada. Su mirada se trasladó de mi rostro hasta alguna zona en mi cuello, intensamente.

Disimulé mi incomodidad lo mejor que pude. Su mirada me trastornaba con facilidad.

— ¿Oh, sí? ¿Desde cuándo esta pueblerina traicionera es de tu agrado? —dije sarcásticamente, refiriéndome a las palabras que me atizó días atrás—. Según recuerdo, soy una persona _despreciable_ que no merece ni siquiera una disculpa por todo el daño que me hiciste —añadí con tono bajo y con desdén, como si no me importara, a pesar de que sabía que no era así. Todavía me herían sus palabras, al igual que la forma en que me trató el día que regresó a mi vida.

Esperé a que dijera algo, algún reproche o negativa, pero se limitó a fruncir el ceño y apretar los labios con dureza, dejando atrás la burla y sus bajas insinuaciones.

Lo había dejado callado.

_Bella: 2. Edward: 3_

Me regocijé por dentro, dando un punto a mi favor. Su rostro se distorsionó en una mueca de aprehensión. No había nada mejor que pisotearle el ego a Edward "Jodido" Cullen. La sensación era... sublime.

Negué con la cabeza, demasiado divertida como para dejarlo pasar. Pero, al ver su rostro todavía demasiado serio, me retracté a último momento. No deseaba desatar a la bestia.

Un silencio incómodo nos envolvió.

—Será mejor irnos, antes de que alguien nos vea —murmuré con cuidado, unos minutos después, rompiendo el silencio que era amortiguado por las risas de afuera.

Temí que Riley o alguno de mis amigos me viera y empezara a cuestionarme sobre Edward. Sin importarme sus quejas, lo jalé, tomándolo de la manga de su camiseta, y lo hice salir junto conmigo. De reojo, corroboré si alguien conocido se encontraba por los alrededores, pero para mi suerte nada más estaba Seth, tan distraído, burlándose de las porristas, así que no me pareció un riesgo mayor.

Salimos del reducido espacio, escuchando algunas risas, y nos dirigimos directo al parqueadero. A mitad de camino hacía mi auto, Edward empezó a resistirse, tratando de apartar mi mano.

—No soy un jodido crío para que me lleves —refunfuñó, soltándose de mi agarre con un tirón.

—Lo pareces casi siempre —lo regañé, colocando mis manos sobre las caderas—. ¡No es seguro que vengas a mi escuela así como así! Sin embargo, aquí estás, intentando ponerte en la mirilla de algún asesino —sabía que me estaba pasando de la raya. No era de mi incumbencia lo referente a su seguridad. Él podía ser un cretino arrogante y simular ser un chaleco antibalas andante, pero me molestaba que se tomara las cosas tan a la ligera. No era solo su trasero el que estaba en juego, sino también el mío y el de Charlie... aunque eso no me molestara demasiado.

Era el de toda su condenada familia.

Pero eso no parecía importarle a Edward. Para él, solo existían primero: Edward; segundo: Edward, y tercero: Edward… no había espacio, ni hendidura, para algo más que no fuese su gran ego.

—Debemos irnos —musité, dándole una mirada fría y apretando los dientes.

Me di la vuelta y seguí caminando hasta mi auto, sin mirarlo. Destrabé la alarma a distancia, la cual mantenía segura a mi querida Louis, mi Chevrolet color rojo, del año sesenta, que me había vendido un anciano de la reserva en la Push hace unos años. No la sacaba a pasear demasiado, pues la pobre vieja a veces ni siquiera encendía. Pero así la amaba y lo seguiría haciendo por muchos años más. No se comparaba con ningún otro auto, ni siquiera con los últimos modelos que Charlie siempre intentaba meterme por los ojos.

"_Son más seguros, Bella"_, me decía siempre que podía. ¡Ja! Nunca traicionaría a mi bella Louis.

— ¿Qué es ese adefesio prehistórico? —dijo burlón, detrás de mí, riéndose abiertamente. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, con las ansias de asesinarlo regresando con más empuje.

—Cállate.

Me subí a la camioneta, cerrando la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria. Miré al frente, esperando a que el saco de petulancia subiera también antes de que decidiera atropellarlo con mi Louis. Edward me observó a través del parabrisas, sin poder creer que en verdad ese fuera mi auto. Puse los ojos en blanco. Era obvio que Edward estaba muy acostumbrado a otro tipo de autos, más llamativos y actuales, como todo buen niño riquillo y pretencioso. Cuando se dio cuenta que no tenía otra opción, a no ser que quisiera regresar caminando hasta casa, su rostro esbozó un gesto de resignación. Entró al auto, en silencio y con lentitud, como si estuviera alargando una condena, y cerró la puerta con más brusquedad de la que yo lo había hecho.

El camino a casa fue silencioso, más silencioso de lo que jamás había estado entre nosotros. No era cómodo, ni asfixiante, sino más bien… lleno de suspenso. Me concentré en el sonido tosco que producía la caja de cambios, en vez de prestarle atención a lo que él estaba haciendo. Pero de reojo, noté cómo miraba por la ventanilla, con interés.

Pasamos por el enorme parque, aquel que me encantaba visitar con Riley. Como era habitual, para esta hora de la tarde se encontraba vacío, sin los molestos niños corriendo por todos lados. Se veía todavía más pacífico.

—Detente —susurró Edward, pero no le hice caso—. ¿Podrías detenerte un momento? —insistió con reproche, mirándome serio. Suspiré y aparqué a un lado de la acera

— ¿Qué te sucede ahora, Cullen? Si te sientes mal o vas a vomitar, te sugiero que…

—El hada del bosque… —susurró, cortando mis palabras. Lo miré sin entender, con las cejas fruncidas. ¿Qué hada? ¿Qué cosa?

Me miró rabioso. No, él parecía más que rabioso. Edward parecía _muy_ furioso, y no entendía la razón.

— ¿No lo recuerdas? —preguntó entre dientes, con el rostro de color rosa debido a la furia.

Tragué pesado, intimidada.

— ¿Recordar qué? —entrecerró los ojos—. ¡¿Qué?! No recuerdo nada de ninguna hada… o lo que sea que estás intentando decirme.

—Joder —gritó, golpeando el tablero del auto, tan malditamente fuerte que pudo haberlo partido en dos con solo un miligramo más de fuerza. Pegué un salto en mi asiento, consternada por su modo de actuar.

—Cálmate, Edward. ¿Qué te sucede? —inquirí pausadamente, apartándome un poco más de lo necesario. De repente, estaba atemorizada de lo que pudiera hacerme. Ya tenía una gran idea de lo que Edward podría hacer en una situación llena de estrés, y de cualquier manera no deseaba volver a vivirlo.

No apartó su mirada envenenada de mis ojos. Pensé que se lanzaría encima de mí y me mataría. El color negro, que se fundía con el verde esmeralda en su mirada, se hizo más y más notable a medida que los segundos transcurrieron. De la nada, dio un suspiro extenso, pesado y contenido, para luego bajar del auto sin emitir otro sonido, yéndose como alma acechada por el diablo.

Me quedé observando el lugar donde había estado sentado, en shock, sin poder unir el rompecabezas que Edward representaba. Entenderlo era casi como intentar leer egeo antiguo: confuso e irritante.

— ¡Edward! —lo llamé desde mi asiento, solo para verlo entrar con pasos aún más urgentes al parque. Ash… ¿qué demonios le sucedía?—. ¡Mierda!

Bajé del auto y seguí sus pasos con premura, mientras internamente me convencía de que perseguirlo en ese estado no era una mala idea. Él ya iba bastante lejos, rumbo a lo más profundo del bosque. Seguí el camino de piedras, trotando en su dirección. A medida que avanzamos, el camino se volvió más y más estrecho; los enormes árboles de vegetación frondosa comenzaron a cubrirnos por entero, ocultando el cielo gris que antes nos acompañaba. Las raíces en el suelo se tornaron cada vez más protuberantes, provocándome uno que otro tropiezo inesperado.

— ¡Edward! —lo llamé por segunda vez, agotada, esperando a que se detuviera y hablara conmigo de manera calmada. Sin embargo, siguió caminando apresuradamente, ignorando mi presencia.

Nos seguimos introduciendo aún más en el bosque a medida que pasaban los minutos. Todo lo que podía percibir era verde, marrón y neblina. De un momento a otro, se me hizo difícil mirar más allá de la espalda de Edward, debido a la bruma que envolvía el ambiente. Temí perderme entre tanta neblina, pero me tranquilizó el hecho de poder ver a Edward delante de mí.

No me di cuenta en qué segundo Edward se había detenido. Si no hubiese sido por una rama en el camino que me obligó a detenerme, me hubiese estampado contra él.

Me acerqué lentamente, no queriendo perturbarlo demasiado.

Edward estaba tocando un árbol con sus dedos largos, como si lo acariciara. Fruncí el ceño y observé con más detenimiento la figura tallada sobre el tronco robusto del árbol. Entonces… recordé. Me sobrevino un tumulto de nostalgia en cuanto detallé la figura con cuidado.

—Yo la hice para ti —susurró, aún ensimismado y rozando la pequeña hada, que ahora recordaba. Él la había tallado en aquel árbol con mucho esfuerzo, días antes de que se fuera para siempre de mi vida, hacía muchos años atrás—. No puedo creer que lo hayas olvidado.

Me sentí fatal. Todos estos años reprimiendo recuerdos, recuerdos de una vida totalmente diferente a la actual, me habían hecho difuminar memorias tan importantes como ésta de mi mente. Suspiré y mi mano se movió por sí sola hasta la pequeña hada del bosque que mi antiguo mejor amigo de la infancia había realizado para mí como un regalo por nuestra amistad inquebrantable.

¿Se había molestado porque no la recordaba? Yo lo hubiera hecho si el caso hubiese sido al revés.

Nuestras manos se tocaron sin querer, provocando que un cosquilleo recorriera parte de mi extremidad hasta alojarse ardientemente en mi pecho. Alcé la mirada hasta la suya, y Edward contemplaba con demasiada atención el punto de conexión entre nuestras manos, con el ceño fruncido.

¿A él también le sucedía? ¿También podía percibir lo mismo que yo sentía? La posibilidad de sentirnos igual golpeó en lo más profundo de mí ser. El corazón revoloteó en mi pecho como un colibrí.

—Al parecer, nuestra amistad no significó nada para ti —me reprochó, apartando la mano con hastío y dando media vuelta.

Abrí los ojos, total y enteramente consternada.

— ¡Tú no tienes ningún jodido derecho, Edward Cullen! —arremetí en su contra, pero ni siquiera se inmutó ante mi empujón. Solo me devolvió la mirada—. Tú, entre todas las personas de este maldito planeta, eres el menos indicado para decirme eso. ¿Es que acaso tengo que recordarte cómo fueron las cosas? —sin poder contener las ganas, la furia, la ira y la indignación que rebosaban en mi interior, lo tomé del cuello de la camiseta, logrando que él abriera totalmente los ojos, pues no se esperaba eso de mí—. Te importó una mierda largarte y desaparecer de mi vida, el día que más te necesitaba. ¡Te fuiste! Sin decir nada, sin despedirte… solo te esfumaste… —mi voz se me quebró un poco al final, debido al dolor que de repente me golpeó por recordar vívidamente aquellas escenas sombrías de mi niñez.

Las memorias danzaron con frialdad en mi cabeza…

Reneé, viéndose pálida, fría… muerta en aquel cajón.

Charlie, dejándome apartada de todo.

Mi abuela, intentado infructuosamente de darme un consuelo.

Edward, dejándome… sin mirar atrás.

Un mareo me obligó a cerrar los ojos. Perdí las fuerzas y, por inercia, el agarre de mis manos se distendió. Retrocedí, apartándome de él por completo. Necesitaba irme de inmediato. No quería verlo… lo deseaba lejos de mí, a miles de kilómetros de nuevo… quería que nunca más me dirigiera la palabra y que olvidara que existía.

Los recuerdos eran mejor así… siendo recuerdos. No debían ser sacados a la luz nunca más, mucho menos por él, a quien nada le importó dejarme fuera de su vida una vez. Además, no sabía cuánto tiempo más iba a poder contenerme antes de empezar a llorar. No le daría el gusto de verme quebrada otra vez. Nunca más. Escuché el crujir de ramas rotas bajo su peso, sonando como si se acercara

— ¡No! Aléjate, Edward, déjame en paz por una vez.

Sin embargo, no me escuchó. Se acercó más, obligándome a abrir los ojos de nuevo. Posó sus manos sobre mis hombros con suavidad y sus ojos verdes brillaron con aprensión mientras me contemplaban.

—No lo voy a hacer, Isabella —dijo en tono bajo, a la vez que sus ojos estudiaban mi expresión tensionada—. No sabía lo que pasaba. Un día tan solo… Carlisle decidió que era hora de marcharnos. No dijo por qué, simplemente nos exigió que recogiéramos algo de ropa y subiéramos al auto —negué con la cabeza, gritándole que me dejara ir, pero su agarre se volvió pesado sobre mí—. ¡Era un jodido niño, Isabella! No sabía lo que sucedía…

Dejé de forcejear. El pecho me dolía, las piernas las sentía flojas y mis manos me temblaban terriblemente. Edward tenía toda la razón. Fue una decisión de sus padres, no de él. Eso lo había comprendido a la perfección.

—Lo entiendo.

Él alzó las cejas, sin dejar de sostenerme.

—Lo entiendo… —repetí—, pero… tú me acusas de haber denigrado nuestra amistad, de haberme olvidado, cuando tú ni siquiera miraste atrás. Ni una sola llamada, Edward, ni una carta o correo. Tú te fuiste de Forks por decisión de tus padres, es cierto, pero te olvidaste de mí por tu propia elección, y la de nadie más.

Diciendo eso, me miró consternado y dolido. Dejó caer sus manos en seguida.

—Solo… solo olvídalo, Edward —dije agotada, mientras retrocedía. Deseaba irme de allí.

—Espera, Isabella. No fue mi intención. ¡Diablos! —exclamó, sin saber qué más decir. Se agarró el cabello con una mano, jalándoselo con desesperación. Por mi parte, negué con la cabeza, apartando la mirada.

—Eso ya no tiene importancia. De todas formas, eso sucedió hace mucho tiempo y no vale la pena discutir por algo que no se puede cambiar.

Me di vuelta, retomando el camino hacia mi auto. Sentía que mis pasos eran más pesados que antes.

Aquel que creí que había sido _mi mejor amigo _de la infancia, en verdad había sido solo un estafador. Uno que me había olvidado fácilmente, que hizo una nueva vida, nuevos amigos, nuevos pasatiempos, y disfrutó de lo que la vida y las experiencias le regalaban junto a su hermosa familia. Mientras tanto, yo me había quedado sola, sobreviviendo gracias a los recuerdos… y con la inquebrantable ayuda de mi amigo Riley, quien estuvo en los momentos más difíciles.

Justo ahí mi corazón palpitó con entendimiento. Todo este tiempo había extrañado la presencia de Edward en mi vida, no dejándolo ir del todo y siempre reteniéndolo con el pensamiento cada vez que podía… cuando mi único y verdadero amigo siempre había sido Riley Bierbs.

Y nada era más cierto que eso.

* * *

Gracias a todas por sus mensajitos ;) y gracias a mi Beta Carla muaxxx te quiero mucho :)


	5. De pesadillas y fantasías

Los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer**. Solo la trama es de mi autoría.

_Capítulo beteado por __**Manue Peralta**__, Beta FFAD; www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_

* * *

_Eres la sombra que en todos lados me hace compañía; pero no te puedo tocar, no te puedo oler, ni siquiera alcanzar... nunca desapareces por completo y sin embargo no intervienes en mi presente_

_¿Qué puedo hacer?_

_¿Dimelo?_

_¿Que deseas?_

_Si solo eres... un fantasma en el camino._

* * *

_._

_._

**De pesadillas y fantasías.**

**By**

**MarieElizabethCS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Shadows on the Road.**

* * *

Apenas me podía mantener en pie, me pesaban las piernas y las rodillas se me doblaban a cada zancada que daba. Para colmo también me encontraba toda sofocada, con las mejillas que me ardían de tanto sonrojarme. Me sentía abochornada, sudorosa, ¡horriblemente asquerosa! Era irónico, pues, hacía un día ventoso, frío. Debería tener la piel congelada de lo templado que sentía el viento en la cara, sin embargo, nada de eso me acontecía. Todo lo contrario. ¡Sino fuera porque sentía el crujir de las ramas bajos mis pies, pensaría que en vez de andar en el bosque me había volcado hacia las brasas hirviendo de algún volcán!

Hacía demasiada temperatura y en definitiva no se trataba de cuestiones climáticas, deduje quitándome un mechón pegajoso de la frente. Uhg… que malestar insufrible.

Dios… casi había olvidado los estragos que provocaba la vergüenza en mí. La última vez que me había sucedido pensé que mi mundo se había acabado y las consecuencias de ello me alcanzaron por meses….

Fue cuando tenía doce… irónicamente en un día hermoso y soleado lleno con cantos de aves. Todos nos encontrábamos tomando un poco de sol sobre el césped a la hora del descanso, al igual que todos los demás estudiantes de preparatoria aprovechamos que hacía bien tiempo para despejarnos un poco. Todo iba perfecto, el entorno distendido en conversaciones banales sin preocupaciones importantes, cuando de repente Mike, ubicado al extremo contrario de donde me hallaba, se levantó caminando hacia mí para después arrodillarse a mis pies. Su cara fue un poema del mal presagio que avecinaba, hizo una mueca torpe en la cara antes de tomarme de la mano, para a continuación gritarme—con un poco de babas incluidas—: _¡Te amo! Eres lo más importante en mi vida, mi fijación, mi ángel soñado_.

Sus cuerdas vocales resintieron al final como un grito de un perro moribundo estallando en mis oídos como una bomba.

Creí que moriría de humillación. El pulso se me aceleró y los segundos de silencio solo lo hicieron empeorar. Nadie dijo nada. El sonido del bosque y las aves se hicieron aún más nítidos bajo el mutismo colectivo. Docenas de pares de ojos mirándome con atención, esperando a que me moviera o dijera algo.

Entré en pánico.

Y lo siguiente que supe es encontrarme bañada en mi propio sudor, con un terrible ardor extendiéndose por mi cara, cuello y pecho como fuego quemándome la piel. Cerré los ojos y le empujé lejos, lo más fuerte que pude y salí corriendo de la escena como una bala mal dirigida, dejando un revuelo de risas y uno que otro lamento tras mis pasos torpes.

No pude levantar la mirada por una semana entera, y por si fuera poco, tuve que soportar las habladurías, chistes y bromas que se gastaban en mis narices.

Y ahora parecía que estaba sufriendo una repetición de aquel episodio oscuro de mi existencia, me encontraba transpirando como una cerda en verano, mientras huía despavorida del lugar; con la repetición instantánea de lo que le había confesado rodándose en mi retina con pasmosa exactitud_: Te importó una mierda largarte y desaparecer de mi vida el día que más te necesitaba. ¡Te fuiste! Sin decir nada, sin despedirte… solo te esfumaste… _

¡Que alguien me dispare en la jodida frente!

¡Sería la guinda perfecta del pastel!

Sacudí la cabeza de un lado a otro, sin éxito. Podía escucharme diciendo la verborrea claramente, las palabras saliendo de mis labios, y la mirada encabronada y medio desesperada de Edward.

Había dado en el blanco, era obvio que lo habían afectado mis palabras. Pude sentir su ansiedad y desesperación emanando de él. Pero sus ojos apesadumbrados llenos de remordimiento me tomaron por sorpresa… así como yo a él. Me sentí bien al verlo en ese estado. No lo niego. Algo se hubo libreado dentro de mí al manifestar lo que en realidad pensaba, sentía… lo que llevaba guardado con llave en lo más recóndito de mi pecho.

Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, me clavé un puñal al abrirle la puerta a mis sentimientos. No lo pensé—nada—bien, y ¡splash! Solté todo el rollo de su partida sin medir las consecuencias. No tenía idea dónde meter la cabeza después. De repente, el mundo se hizo un lugar demasiado pequeño, angosto y vibrante, más estando frente a él, cara a cara, devanándome entera con su mirada extrañada y oscura. Fue allí cuando empecé a sentir el calor perpetuarse en mi cara.

Necesitaba irme. Volando de ser posible.

Un. Par .De. Alas. Por. Favor.

¡Y las quiero ahora!

— ¡Isabella! —Pegué un respingo que por poco me hace caer sobre mis rodillas. ¿Qué demonios quiere ahora? ¿Reírse en mi cara?

Abrigué las fuerzas que me quedaban y seguí intentado perderme de su vista.

¡Camina! ¡No mires hacía él! ¡Ni se te ocurra darte por enterada!, Me dije mientras apresuraba el paso.

—Por un demonio, ¡tenemos que hablar Isabella Swan! —Su voz se escuchó atronadora a mi espalda y casi me doy de bruces contra un árbol mohoso del susto. No tenía cara para mirarlo ahora que él sabía lo mucho que me había dolido su partida, su abandono… ¡No iba a dejar que se burlara de mí! No señor, primero muerta que humillada por ese pervertido descarado. Salté algunas ramas, esquivé otras, pero en ninguna ocasión me detuve. Eso sería perder el tiempo y con Edward pisándome los talones no tenía otra opción más que olvidarme de la torpeza natural que padecía.

Alcancé el caminillo de piedras que juntaba el parque de Forks, con lo profundo del bosque y sentí que el alivio me invadía al escuchar los gritos alegres de los niños que debían estar jugando entre los columpios.

Maldita ironía, lo sé. Odiaba esos chillidos infantiles casi todo el tiempo, porque nunca me dejaban leer con tranquilidad y cada vez que venía atinaba a encontrarme con los más gritones de la cuadra. Sin embargo, ahora, en estos momentos, esa misma algarabía incesante me deleitaban los oídos como la más bella de las sinfonías.

Tomé una bocanada de aire cuando atravesé el césped a toda prisa, repasé de reojo el lugar y como lo deduje antes de verlos, había un grupo de niños jugando por doquier. Pasé por las rejas metálicas de la entrada cerca de donde había dejado a Lois mal estacionada. Mi querida la había dejado abandonada en un mal sitio y expuesta a que cualquier poli de tránsito se la llevara a los patios.

Mi linda Lois… ¡Perdóname, no fue culpa mía! Ha sido Edward, ¡lo juro! No sé qué haría si algo malo le sucediese.

Cerré los ojos con miedo de ver…

Oh…

Abrí los ojos un segundo luego… Y allí estaba. ¡Santo cielo, se encuentra a salvo! Casi salté en un pie —no muy alto debido a la fatiga— al divisarla a salvo en el mismo sitio de antes y estacionada casi en el medio de la carretera. ¿Cómo demonios la había podido dejarla así, por todo lo santo? Pero no importaba, mi Lois estaba a salv…

No pude terminar mi celebración. Edward me detuvo antes de poder hacer nada más. Me sostuvo del antebrazo y me hizo girar sin mayor esfuerzo. Grité y maldije bajo mi aliento… Tan cerca. Me estrellé contra unos ojos verdes relampagueantes de frustración.

— ¿Podrías dejar de comportarte como una cría idiota? —Gritó tan cerca de mi cara que apenas pude ser consciente que la presión bajo su mano aumentaba sobre mi piel. Abrí los ojos bien grandes, sorprendida de que me llamara de esa forma. ¿Pero qué esperabas…? Es… Edward… El imbécil bruto, pervertido y grosero.

Su rostro se desfiguró, sus cejas cobrizas y muy pobladas se juntaron al máximo y sus esmeraldas se abrieron tanto como mis ojos, luciendo despavorido por alguna razón.

—Mierda… lo si-siento Bella… —tartamudeó sin saber qué más decir y acto seguido bajó la mirada. Edward Cullen tartamudeó y… ¿eso ero un sonrojo lo que se veía aparecer en sus mejillas? Oh Por Dios, ¡sí, sí lo era! ¡Estaba avergonzado! Que hermoso se ve con las mejillas sonrojadas. Aahhh… _¡Al punto Swan! No te distraigas tanto…_

—Eres tan… despreciable, bruto, grosero como un jodido grano en el trasero —le solté sin compasión, olvidando por completo que nos encontrábamos a tan solo metros de los niños en el parque y que podrían escucharme maldiciendo, pero no me importó nada en realidad, ya estaba bueno de tratarme mal cada vez que él quisiera y esos cambios de humor eran como punzadas en el cuello. ¡Ya no soportaba más de eso!

Edward dejó de observar el pavimento y me miró con la misma expresión de antes, con ojos apesadumbrados, sonrojo mermado, y casi… casi me arrepiento de haberle insultado, pese a eso, continué —Y es mi problema sino deseo hablar sobre nada ahorita y tú Edward, no eres nadie para obligarme.

Escuché aplausos dentro de mi cráneo, me sentí satisfecha conmigo misma.

Nos miramos directo a los ojos, me sostuvo la mirada sin todavía reaccionar a lo que le dije; fue extraño, ya que tampoco pude leer nada en sus esmeraldas, ni siquiera una pista que me dijera que sentía o en qué pensaba, parecía encontrarse en blanco.

Algo cambió de repente. Sus ojos…

Él todavía me sostenía con fuerza, y yo solo deseaba que dejara de tocarme porque el calor comenzaba a tornarse insoportable en esa zona de mi cuerpo. Pero la cosa era que también me agradaba la cercanía que teníamos los dos en ese instante, me sentía más ligera y pesada a la vez… tan difícil de explicar; como si todo perdiera importancia por segundos y la gravedad me atrajera hacía él sin remedio obligándome a mantenerme más cerca de lo que ya nos encontrábamos. Su calor me irradiaba como un manto en el que solo deseaba refugiarme. Fue allí cuando me percaté que la distancia entre nuestros cuerpos se había convertido en una fina línea casi inexistente.

¿Quién se había acercado? ¿Edward o yo?

Me encogí de hombros mentalmente, le resté relevancia y seguí digiriendo los colores verdes y caramelos en su iris que me invitaban a perderme en ellos hasta el infinito. Las pulsaciones se aceleraron en mi cuello al percibir su respiración sobre mi frente, como un viento cálido con olor a menta golpeándome suave en la piel.

Abrió sus labios mínimamente y yo seguí el movimiento con las entrañas apretadas.

—Debemos aclarar todo —susurró sobre mi piel, rozándome levemente con sus pecaminosos labios rosas. Asentí con parsimonia, atontada, imberbe como un vegetal. _Idiota… ¿Y en dónde quedó eso de"no eres nadie para obligarme"? Ushh has quedado como una mierd…. —_Vamos —sentenció posando sus labios sobre mi coronilla, dejando un beso ligero—y para mi desgracia— demasiado corto.

Cerré los ojos, de repente aliviada y feliz con la vida, como si algo grandioso acabara de sucederme.

_¡Que alguien me drene la estupidez!_

Acallé la vocecita intrépida para cuando Edward me guió hasta el auto. No sé en realidad cómo sucedió, pero la cuestión es que él estaba manejando. Sip. Mi querida Lois estaba siendo conducida por Edward y demonios, ¡la había traicionado! Pero qué más daba, se veía tan sexy al volante que realmente no importaba de todas formas. Edward tenía la mirada puesta en la carretera, una mano al volante de cuero beige y la otra sobre la palanca de cambios, sus cejas se encontraban fruncidas y sus ojos un poco empequeñecidos debido a la gran sonrisa que irradiaba todo su rostro. Él se veía caliente. Suspiré sin importarme que me viera comiéndomelo con los ojos.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Alzó una ceja cuando me vio toda sonrojada. ¡Me había visto!

— ¿De qué hablas? —Me hice la desentendida.

— ¿Por qué me miras tanto? —Pareció divertido mientras miraba al frente.

—Umm… no lo sé.

Sonrió más amplio, de medio lado esta vez. _Oh señor, ¿dónde habían quedado mis bragas…?_

— ¿Es algo malo? —Inquirió divertido.

_No_, _en realidad, _pensé enseguida y la alarma resonó en mi cabeza. Me mordí el labio, no debería pensar en esa forma sobre Edward… y es que ¡vamos! La verdad era que el tío era un grosero antipático —una rata si lo comparaba con mi dulce Edward de antaño—. Él era un engreído y morboso de primera categoría más que otra cosa.

—No… es solo que… me confundes —respondí con total sinceridad.

Giró su rostro hacía mí por un segundo, me miró con una ceja arqueada antes de volver a su posición inicial observando hacia el camino desierto. Su sonrisa disminuyó significativamente.

— ¿Crees que puedas perdonarme algún día? —Inquirió oscuro, sin dejar de mirar al frente.

La pregunta me congeló en mi lugar.

—Edward… —fue todo lo que pude susurrarle. En realidad jamás me habría esperado que me preguntara aquello, no sabía cómo sentirme al respecto y la mirada intensa que me dirigía Edward no ayuda en nada, sino más bien, aumentaba el montón de sentimientos encontrados. Ahora menos que _nunca _deseaba tocar ese tema.

—Solo quiero saber. ¿Por qué es tan difícil para ti decirme? —Siseó entre dientes arrugando el ceño de mala manera, exigente. Ya no se veía _tan_ sexy. Dejé ir un suspiro exasperado y giré a ver a la ventana humedecida, deseando que todo desapareciera y mi casa apareciera de un segundo a otro.

–Porque sí Edward, se suponía que eras la persona en quien más confiaba… la que más necesitaba; pero no estuviste para mí, ¡desapareciste de un día para otro! ¿Crees que es tan fácil responderte eso justo en este momento? ¿Umm? —Murmuré agobiada por la presión, sintiéndome ahogada de repente por su cercanía.

_Deja de darle más información, por un demonio…_

Él no dijo nada.

Hubo un silencio atronador entre _nosotros _que terminó por arruinar el buen ambiente de hace unos segundos.

Llegamos a casa con el estruendoso sonido de Lois al apagarse. Me bajé del auto, tomé mi mochila olvidada en el asiento trasero y corrí a dentro sin mirarlo. Subí las escaleras ignorando sus pasos también presurosos entrando por la puerta. Miré hacía él, que estaba al pie de las escaleras y sin tener más que sus ojos llameantes por evidencia, supe que no iba a dejarlo ir, él deseaba seguir con el mismo tema hasta hacerme enloquecer de ira. Le rodeé los ojos exasperada antes de girarme para alcanzar los dos últimos peldaños que me separaban del segundo piso y llegar a mi habitación.

—Todavía no hemos terminado de hablar, Isabella —empujó la puerta antes de que la lograra cerrar. _¿Cómo demonios llegó tan rápido? ¿Era alguna clase de ave? _

—No hay nada de qué hablar —dije entre dientes mientras sostenía la puerta para que no entrara a mi habitación—. ¡Ya déjalo, Edward! —Exclamé cansada de que intentara arruinarme el día todavía más. _¿Qué ganaba con sacar el pasado ahorita cuando ya nada se podía hacer?_

— ¡No! —Empujó más fuerte obligándome a retroceder. Ingresó como una fiera embravecida a mi habitación, con los ojos fríos y la mandíbula apretada— Te cuesta tratar los problemas porque eres una ¡resentida!; igual que una niña incapaz de enfrentarme —retrocedí dos pasos más ubicándome al pie de mi cama, herida por sus palabras y a la vez furiosa por su acusación. _¿Cómo se atrevía? Él no era nadie para hablarme así._

Entrecerré los ojos hacia él y coloqué las manos en mis caderas — ¿Soy una niña incapaz de enfrentarte? ¡Por favor! No digas estupideces —levanté mi barbilla, una clara señal de superioridad que lo hizo fruncir el ceño—. Además, tú no me conoces de nada y no tienes ningún derecho a hablarme de esa forma, mucho menos puedes venir aquí y pretender que te dé una respuesta cuando nunca he contemplado la posibilidad siquiera de perdonarte. ¿Comprendes o tengo que hacerte malditos dibujos al respecto?

Cerró los labios de golpe.

La tensión subió a la millonésima entre nosotros.

— ¿Piensas que no merezco tu perdón?

—No —dije rotunda, sin inflexión, sin pensarlo un segundo, ofuscada aún por sus palabras y con unas ganas severas de abofetearlo.

Se acercó y estuve tentada a retroceder, pero al final no lo hice._ No le iba dar el gusto de atemorizarme._

De una zancada me alcanzó, con la respiración irregular y con las venas de la frente más sobresalientes en su piel pálida; sus ojos me taladraron como si quisiera arrancar una parte de mi alma, enardecidos. Me estremecí por la intensidad reflejada en sus esmeraldas, mi corazón bombeó enloquecido y de nuevo sentí que se me abochornaba el rostro como en el bosque… o peor.

— ¿Por qué? —Gruñó aún mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados— ¿Acaso no es suficiente con que te pida perdón?

—No voy a responderte eso —dije utilizando el mismo tono airoso que él.

Me siseó sobre la frente, sujetándome de los hombros.

— ¿Por qué no puedes aceptar el hecho de que no fue mi culpa? —Gritó como si yo no pudiese entender algo obvio. Lo miré enfurecida, mientras intentaba soltarme de su agarre electrizante.

— ¿Y tú por qué no puedes dejar el pasado donde pertenece? ¡Igual nada me devolverá a mi mejor amigo porque simplemente él ya no existe! —Tras mi declaración precipitada sucedieron dos cosas a la vez: Edward soltó un rugido apabullante desde su pecho que provocó un ataque de pánico, para luego jalarme contra su cuerpo envolviéndome de un todo entre sus brazos poderosos. El olor de su esencia me llenó los sentidos por segunda vez en el día, emborrachándome con satisfacción.

—Aquí estoy Isabella; nunca he podido olvidarte. Jamás. Nunca pude dejar de pensarte… ni de añorarte como la primera vez. ¡Fue un jodido infierno dejarte también! ¿Acaso no has pensado que yo también sufrí por las decisiones de mis padres? ¿Que no los odié por separarme de tu lado? —Murmuró contra mi oído mientras me sostenía con fuerza como si me fuese a esfumar en cualquier segundo. Un nudo implacable engulló mi garganta por entera, como si una bola de tenis se hubiese atorado en ella dejándome casi sin poder respirar. Cerré los ojos y paré de removerme entre sus brazos, de repente las energías me abandonaron dejándome cansada; me dejé apoyar contra todo él buscando un consuelo que nadie, solo Riley, podía solventar.

Él tenía razón. Siempre supuse que su vida había estado llena de felicidad, y que en comparación a la mía, había sido magnifica y perfecta. Pero no me había puesto a pensar en su dolor, en lo que sintió cuando nuestros caminos se bifurcaron en direcciones opuestas cuando todo se había ido al infierno. _¿Edward sufrió lo mismo que yo?_ _Acaso, ¿Yo había estado actuando como una perra egoísta todo este tiempo llenándome de rencor hacia él?_

Edward me acunó contra su pecho, no supe en qué momento me había tomado entre sus brazos, pero me sentí tan endeble y agotada que no supe cómo no había desfallecido antes. Se sentó en el borde de mi cama aún sujetando mi cuerpo contra el suyo para luego mecerme tiernamente de un lado a otro como una nena desprotegida.

Después de minutos solo escuchando su respiración regular y tranquila, lo sentí inclinarse contra mí, respiró profundo sobre mis cabellos. Suspiré abriendo los ojos.

—Siento haberte dejado ese día —susurró quedito sobre mi cabeza. Cerré los ojos antes de que las lágrimas salieran; de solo recordar aquel día, cuando mi madre falleció, cuando me dejó sola… de solo rememorarlo en mi mente, el frío y la tristeza me envolvían de nuevo como una noche eterna y desoladora—. Siento haber perdido contacto… siento haberte lastimado aquella noche…

Con cada frase que decía, me apretaba más y más contra él.

Y yo me rendí al dolor, la nostalgia… a sus palabras; esta vez dejé que las lágrimas salieran libres como un río desbordado… porque simplemente ya no pude soportar un minuto más así, ahogándome, quemándome por dentro. Lloré deshaciéndome en sus brazos cálidos que me sostenían con más fuerza de la necesaria.

Apreté su camiseta en puños y dejé fluir todo hacia afuera.

— ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? —La voz siseante taladró entre nosotros desde la puerta de mi habitación hasta enterrarse en mi corazón como una espina envenenada.

_¿Qué hacía él aquí?_

* * *

.

.

.

.

Hola niñas por aquí le dejo el nuevo capi… espero que lo hayan disfrutado porque en serio que me costo demasiado escribirlo… ummm creo que tengo un poco de estrés laboral… bueno en fin gracias por los mensajitos y por las palabras de apoyo, eso y mis ganas de ser mejora cada días son lo que me animan a seguir.

A mi nueva Beta Manue ¡Eres un Flash! Gracias por arreglar mis locuras tan rápido muaxxx

ATT: MarieElizabethCS


End file.
